


Ricochet

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - ABO, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Injury, Control, Fluff and Smut, Forced Abortion, Gang Leader Hannibal Lecter, Killing, M/M, Man pregnant, Oral Sex, Political Campaigns, Pregnant Will Graham, Prostitute Will Graham, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy Hannibal Lecter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *非常规的含ABO世界观*有基于原剧而合理化的改编*黑帮教父A拔x站街O杯*请注意英文的Tag警告！！！！_____________1968年的大骚动之后，Alpha和Omega之间的关系似乎在变化，一个看似拥有被害妄想症的Omega威尔·格雷厄姆在一次英雄行为后生活开始不断变形。对于威尔来说，这一整个属于汉尼拔·莱克特的世界都是陌生的，而他之所以在这里只是因为钱，在他走进这件阴冷干燥的房间前，他还不知道自己走进了魔王的宫殿。汉尼拔很好奇有什么在威尔的防备之下，深藏的秘密值得汉尼拔冒一次险——仅仅因为好奇。“你会离开我吗？”他在床边问。“是的，我总有一天要离开你。”只有这一点是威尔·格雷厄姆可以完全相信的。
Relationships: Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	1. 一九六九

**Author's Note:**

> 很高兴您能选择给这篇文章一个阅读的机会，尽管它完全不够好。  
> 由于各种原因，我很遗憾告诉你它不会是稳定更新的，但是我会尽量在这段时间将前期的铺垫和背景完成。  
> 和我一贯的风格一样，这文并不会如Tag和简介所描述的那样火辣。
> 
> 感谢你为他留下的所有荣誉和评论。

****第一章 一九六九** **

****

~*~

“因为我听说……您是一位‘大师’。”

这个Alpha女人穿着高雅，戴着一顶深紫色的帽子，阴影遮住半张脸，化着浓妆但仍能看出满脸的皱纹，没有高颧骨支撑的苹果肌下垂让她更显老态，她头发还没白，但汉尼拔·莱克特已经从她那明显的老年人独有的气味里闻到了端倪，看来她衰老得比大多数人都快，疲劳和麻木囚禁了她的精神，她是如此干枯且孤独，就像晒干的松茸。

“这句话说过头了，夫人，”男人轻轻扬了一下眉头，“不过既然您慕名而来的话，想必也对我一贯的作风有所了解。”

她对这位大人的的独特的确道听途说了许多，甚至有一些十分令人毛骨悚然，不过她费尽心思来到了这，必然早已做好心理准备。她已经到了穷途末路，如果不是如此绝望，这样一位上流社会的夫人怎么会失去对正道的信任而转而沦落去寻找黑暗的力量？“没有问题。”话虽妥协，她仍然摆着一张扑克脸。

得到首肯，汉尼拔仅仅微微弯了些嘴角，他并未感到多少期待和娱乐，绝大多数时候面对这些客人让他感到无趣，但他需要保持礼貌。男人站起身朝着她走了过来，“请把您的手臂抬起来，”他提出请求，“介意我卷起您的袖子，并靠近到你的脖子后的腺体吗？”

女人愣了一秒，小幅度地摇头，表示不介意，事实上她并没有选择除了遵从，于是他便卷起她的丝绒上衣的袖口，将鼻子和静脉血管的距离控制在克制和礼貌的极限，他闻到了很多东西，这个女人比看起来有趣多了。

你知道，气味在他灵敏的嗅觉下无处遁形，一个干枯的上流阶级女人，尽管她表现的修养是如此具有欺骗性，但汉尼拔能闻到她竭力隐瞒的真相：一种迫切的、不忍直视的欲望。手腕处还不够明显，他还想要更多，当他轻轻呼吸这女人脖子和耳后的气味时，他从其余香水残留的余味里分辨出她自己的味道。短暂的一刻里他的行为显得有些冒犯，但这被控制在合理的范围内。他永远知道分寸。

女人期待、困惑的眼神正在催促着答案。

汉尼拔走向他的办公桌，而没有回到他的单人沙发，多余的语言沟通是不必要的，他记得今天可能还有一个客人的预约，“容我问一句，您最想要的是什么呢？”他照常询问这个客人，“因此非得找到我。”

女人看着他，咬紧牙关，终于从她的刻薄的嘴角流露出欲望的前奏，她在汉尼拔的注视下轻轻颤抖，似乎接下来要说出口的话将会非常失礼一般，而平静的气氛却在男人的两个人的体面之下勉强维持，她终于说出口：

“我想要的一切不过是爱。”

这是他意料之中的事情，他唇弓的样子像是在微笑，其实他只是感觉到一种胜利般的骄傲。这不是重大战役或者致命赌博的胜利，而是一种像课堂答题正确一般简单的胜利，“我听说过您的遭遇，做我们这行消息必须的灵通。夫人，请您原谅，我绝不是个喜欢嚼舌根的人，”他重新坐回单人沙发上，“但就算找到那个男人，对于现状也不会有太多改变。”

“我不在乎钱，莱克特先医生，我只想他回来。我只想要他。他只能是我的，无论他爱不爱我，我已经不在乎了，我要看见他，听到他，触摸到他，在我身边，”女人攥紧拳头，语调失去平衡，“我有的是钱！劝人不是你的任务，你的任务是让你手下的人找到他，——尽量完好无损地带他回来。”

“事实上，夫人，我们通常做的事是把身体的某一部分带回来，”男Alpha说，“你知道，他们总会……少那么一点的。”

“你的幽默感并不怎么样，”女人恢复镇静，“为了他，我愿意支付三十万美金，其中十万作为定金。如果这件事情变复杂，或者出现其他的意外，我会支付更多。”

他轻轻皱了一下眉头，不露痕迹，比起为难更像迟疑，“我想你应该听说了去年的那场骚动，夫人，——我指的是马丁·路德·金先生，”汉尼拔抬了一下食指，意味不明，“现在，Omega的人权问题正成为热点话题，那个人选择这个时候离开你必然有不可忽视的诱因。”

“任何Omega觉得离开Alpha仍然可以独自生存的想法都是愚蠢的，莱克特医生，你也是一个Alpha，而且还是一个 _这样_ 的Alpha，难道你不这么认为吗？”她轻蔑地扯了一下嘴角，牵动了嘴角皱纹，“况且骚动结束了，为此担心显得多余。再怎么声势浩大，他们也不可能抗衡军队。”

“ _表面上的_ 骚动确实停止了。”汉尼拔的话有所侧重。

“也许吧！‘表面’看起来正在开始恢复往常的情况，但我承认有什么变了。在往常，我大可去警局报案，就说我的Omega带着我的钱逃跑了。这不是什么困难的事。”女人没有好气地说。

“这段恢复期会比我们想的更加久，夫人，也许会存在半个世纪。”

“你是想告诉我，这事情你们办不到吗？”

汉尼拔认真考虑这件事的合理性，对他们来说，为一个歇斯底里的妇人寻找她失踪的丈夫并不是通常的业务范围，更何况现在局势的问题，但这多少有点意思：好奇永远是他某种程度上的软肋，好奇心激发着他去探索、突破，以身犯险、游刃有余。他对这个女人没有任何期待，只是好奇她究竟能多绝望。那男人残疾或者死了她会怎么样？那男人和其他女人在一起她会怎么样？当他们二人重见时她又会怎么样？无关爱情，他所好奇的只是人性。

“稍后会有信息通知您定金的汇款账户。”汉尼拔说完，傲慢地拿起桌子上的玻璃水杯喝了一口，打量着这个女人。

她必须不计代价占有他，这并非单纯为了占有而是为了使她的心平静。即便是在汉尼拔·莱克特的认知里，也这很难说这是爱。

~*~

一早醒来，威尔感觉到自己非比一般的头晕脑胀，似乎他的大脑还懒惰着不想醒来，但楼下狗狗们爪子来回踱步在木地板上的细碎声音只让他越来越清醒。他知道自己总是被睡眠折磨，噩梦使他中途惊醒，失眠使他辗转反侧，起晚让他头痛欲裂，——这多糟糕，有时候这种感觉让他感觉不到自己属于自己。

他的鞋柜上的固定手机开始响了，很久以前他就在想自己是不是应该把电话拆除，否则他恐怕没办法睡上一个稍微好点的觉，尽管他知道这样做于事无补，浅睡眠让他太容易醒了。有时候仅仅是外面忽然下毛毛雨的声音也会让他惊醒。

后背是湿的，他习惯着这件事而脱掉了衣服，顺便把内裤也脱掉了，然后去淋浴间里冲一个澡，忽略了不停响的电话，当花洒降下水的时候，这通电话才主动挂断。

威尔放任头顶花洒的冷水从头到脚刷下来，深蓝色的特质香皂让他全身都感觉是薄荷油、薄荷脑和薄荷，冰冰凉凉，清醒他的大脑，他并不能分辨出这些物质的香气，他单纯认为这些都是薄荷，借以盖住他的信息素，目前来看，鉴于他为数不多的朋友打招呼时无一例外会认为“你闻起来像一大块薄荷口香糖”，似乎起到了一定的效果。

五分钟之后，威尔才从浴室走出来，他拿了一块澡巾擦干自己，然后把它放在挂架上，这时候电话又在响了，威尔不得不接通，“贝芙？”他尽量表现得不太清醒。

“你还在睡觉吗？”女人听起来有些愤怒，看来是马上就听出来他在浴室里了，“但我可能并不准备原谅你不接我的电话。”

威尔空着的那只手拿起香皂，“我需要一份早餐。”他说。

“你当然会得到早餐，当然，在中午十一点，”她无奈地说，“到现在我一共打了你六个电话，如果你能看到你的通讯记录。”

“我昨晚上太累了，真的，”威尔感觉到打湿的身体上冷空气的力量，“我们还在老地方见？”

“对。你已经迟到了。”

“我……我半个小时后到。”

“你最好是。”

Omega挂断电话，把手机丢在盥洗池里面，镜子里的身影匆匆一瞥，他没心思理会身上浅薄的淤痕，但脖子上有些痒，他挠了挠，注意到那两道淤青，大概是因为昨晚上那个家伙掐它的力道太大了。尽是些混蛋。至少他并不反对带套，他又安慰自己想。他可没有功夫一晚上对付两三个想做真空活的。

当威尔把车停在路边时，已经过去了四十四分钟，他尽力了，否则他就要把本就不充盈的钱包全搭进警察局的交警部门。他推开餐馆的玻璃门，很快，视线找到了贝芙利·卡兹，她在靠窗的一个位子上注视自己。

“你闻起来像一大块薄荷口香糖，结合你之前的话。我大概知道你昨晚上干了什么了，”贝芙利把一个牛皮纸袋推过去，“以及，早餐在这。”

“快十二点了，我迟到了一个小时，我很抱歉，”威尔知道自己还欠了一个道歉，“这次我请。你点了小吃了吗？”

“我们还是继续AA更合适，”贝芙利摇摇头，“我不是对你的‘工作’抱有偏见……威尔，但我不觉得你能赚到什么钱。”

对此威尔只能保持沉默，因为对方说的是完全的真相。他从乡下老家逃到城市里漂泊，一无所有、没有依靠，在他变得不稳定之前本来还有一份工作，虽然也赚不到钱，但是起码他不会因为支付不起房租而即将被赶出去。他快要沦落街头，下一步就要去救济所跟其他流浪汉一起排长队，运气不好就要挨饿一整天。他足够绝望，但这并没有让他一夜之间变成一个讨人喜欢的Omega.

没人会喜欢一个胆小又乖张的、总是觉得要被伤害、杀死的Omega不是吗？就算只是作为同事，就算彼此都是Omega，威尔不知道自己为什么会变成这样，而这种糟糕情况的发生仅仅是因为……对大多数Omega而言不算什么的小事。

就如，或许是某个该死的名人曾经说过的，生活每天都不一样——噢，对，没错，生活每一天都不一样，因为明天一定会比今天有更多的麻烦事儿都等着你。贫穷不是罪过，这是真理，因为罪过从不表现在贫穷上，而表现在贫穷所延伸出来的其他事物。不到最后一刻没有人想对钱低头。威尔不喜欢他现在所处的情况，可如果叫他选择，——他没得选，理由是他已经体会过饥饿了。

在一九六九年，你得学会生存。

贝芙利是个更成功的Omega，她是当地警局的干员，她本来不该认识威尔这样的下层游民，可想而知，在他遇到她之前，必然是一场小规模的灾难。

“如果那天处理我案子的人是其他警官，也许就不会有人在我身边不停地说真话了，”他说，“没准那样我会比较好一点。”

“你没法逃避，我只是强迫你面对。”她说。

“有个时候我只是好奇，到底赚钱和治病哪个对目前的我来说更重要，但是显然，我并没有钱治病，”威尔没好气地咬了一口面包，“死循环。”

“这周四下午三点有一个面试。虽然工资低廉但工作轻松，应该不会被你的病情耽误，面试官是我的高中同学，我想这会有帮助。”

“听起来不错，是关于什么的？”

“社区图书馆的图书管理员，”贝芙利喝了口咖啡，“上一任管理员三天前无疾而终。”

“噢……”威尔大概知道这是什么类型的工作了。

贝芙利知道那是一份极端无聊的孤独工作：“威尔，我不确定那和你现在的‘工作’相比，哪一个更能赚钱，但至少我推荐的这个更有尊严，也更安全。”

“你说得对，我……会去的，周四下午三点？”

“没错，地址我写在这张便条上了，联系人电话也在这上面。”

女人从包里拿出来一张折叠起来的便条纸，“我希望帮到你，威尔，但你甚至连社区大学的学位都没有顺利拿到手。”她说。

“但是那是因为——”

“我会听并不意味着面试官也会听你解释，”贝芙利叹气，“我猜那群人早就已经听烦了。”

真实，太多的真实。威尔不得不妥协，把那张便条纸扒拉过来塞进夹克内衬的口袋里面，“谢谢你，贝芙利。我都知道。”他喝了一大口桌子上的橘子汁，裹着嘴里嚼剩下的面包咽下去。

~*~

_这个城市像一个巨大的垃圾箱，先生。_

十五年前汉尼拔来到巴尔的摩的时候出租车司机对他这样说道。

他不能说自己对这句话深有体会，这对他现在的身份地位来说是不合适的，尽管他确实从这个垃圾箱里面崛起。他知道这里面的每一只麻雀、每一只蝴蝶、每一只苍蝇、每一只老鼠，以及这里面的捕虫网、苍蝇拍和捕鼠器的位置：他知道哪条街有出售珍贵的顶级金枪鱼肉和火腿的肉铺，哪里又可以得到他的定制西装和皮鞋，他知道警察巡逻的位置、小偷惯犯出没的位置。他像一头黑色牡鹿在暮色下的森林里穿梭，他对自己的地盘了如指掌。

一九六八年那场大骚动之后，即便你是汉尼拔·莱克特这样的人，也会对街道上的恐怖情况保持惊讶。整个巴尔的摩变成了地狱——比它本来的糟糕状况还更糟，这个垃圾箱倒在了地上，所有的垃圾都摊开在地上。

司机关上车门的时候，汉尼拔从漆黑的宾利车窗反光看见自己的脸，他仍然能够看到十五年前从黄色的雪佛兰的士车上下来时看到的那张脸。他能看到 _野心_ 。这不会因为他脸上的皱纹和头顶的银丝而改变。

专注于信息收集的凯瑟琳•皮姆斯给他打来电话，认为汉尼拔最好亲自来一趟。尽管他手下的人会像一个个神探似的逐渐找到那个叫吉米·普瑞斯的男人，他们会找遍所有相关的记录，火车、飞机、汽车，旅馆、超市、加油站，亲朋好友……他可能会得意一阵子但不会很久。等到被找到的那一天，他定会大惊失措——这通常不会发生，毕竟他还活着是因为 _有人允许，_ 否则他根本不会有被找到的那一天，他永远只会记得一件事：记得自己自由活着的那一天。

街道上闻起来有股臭气，汉尼拔屏住呼吸，拐进一条宽巷子里去，有人靠着墙抽烟，看了他一眼又把他忽略。他直奔一处针灸会所按响门铃，然后便是等待。如果等待时间太久，对于他来说是一种另类的冒犯，他并不会考虑其他的缘故，他宁愿相信房主人是几分钟前在这里面被谋杀了。

“莱克特医生，荣幸之至。”刷着墨绿色油漆的房门打开的时候，里面一个年长Beta女性的脑袋从门后探出来，微笑着将他迎进去。

随行的一个保镖等在门外面，“我想你已经知道了我的来意，皮姆斯女士。”汉尼拔说道。

“噢，当然，噢，”凯瑟琳·皮姆斯看起来有些呆滞，“你要进来吗？”

他走进来，在沙发椅上坐下，女人给他倒了一杯蜂蜜水，但汉尼拔没动那个茶盏，“吉米·普瑞斯，四十六岁，男性Omega，是吗？”她坐下喝了口水，问，“照片就是信差给的那张？”

“普瑞斯夫人提供的就是这些资料。”汉尼拔说道。

“这样……意外的是这个人在三天前就已经宣告死亡，我甚至没有动用任何更进一步的手段，只是在报纸上看到了这条讣告，”她说，瞅了他一眼，“就是我拿到你信的那天。如何？”

“难以想象普瑞斯夫人的消息会这么不灵通。”汉尼拔沉思。

“讣告称他横尸街头，我猜警方必然联系了他的家属，但普瑞斯夫人……”Beta瞥了一眼桌角，“她这样的地位不该没有知名度才对……”

“也许……她在耍你，”老女人诡异地笑了一笑，“你不渴吗？”

“我知道她没有，”汉尼拔拿起那杯蜂蜜水嗅了嗅，没有下口就放下了，“我对进嘴的东西非常谨慎。”

他闻到人类信息素的味道，不属于在场的二人，而是第三者，像是某种纯粹的葵花香……但他这样敏锐的嗅觉能分辨出这是一种信息素。较为纯粹的信息素。 _原来如此。_ 她永远是一个这样病态的蜜蜂学家、一个癫狂的艺术家。他想象到一个美丽的人体蜂巢。也许下一次他会试试看的，不兑水。

汉尼拔许诺在再次与普瑞斯夫人交谈后再和凯瑟琳联系，实话说，他多多少少能肯定这乌龙背后的原因，信息素说明的东西太多了，她的绝望和固执是如此鲜明，能充当大多数的原因和答案。

当他离开时外面人倒是多了几个，毕竟黄昏之后便入夜了。

抽烟的那个小伙子还在，他到了路灯下面，身边还多了一个烟友，头上戴着着鸭舌帽。此外汉尼拔还看见了一个卷发的年轻男孩，身材偏瘦，稍微带着点胡渣，眼睛到处张望，像是在等谁。不过，对于男人而言，他明白这个年轻人等着的不是其他，而是能为他身体付账的嫖客。

他的洗得发白的牛仔布衬衫和齐膝卡其色短裤都没有熨烫痕迹，皱巴又粗糙，搭配一双帆布鞋和刚到脚踝的单色短袜，堪称一场审美的灾难，但是他还是很漂亮：从他光亮的皮肤和澄澈的眼睛看他的骨骼，从他站立的方式和抬头的姿势看他的身形，汉尼拔知道这家伙比任何人想以为的都要美。他局促不安，像贴着墙壁的野猫。

青年注意到汉尼拔的视线，也毫不示弱地盯回去，但是不知为何下意识地缩紧了肩膀，他微微皱着眉就像是在思考对方是不是某个曾经见过的人，但是他没有忘记自己的工作。他堪堪笑了一下，“先生？”汉尼拔听到了。

他走近来，直到他快来到眼前时被保镖伸出的手臂挡住，汉尼拔挥退那男人，放任这个小家伙靠近他。他这才闻到Omega身上的气味，豆蔻、花椒、一点点的奶油和……蜂蜜，一个奇异的杂种组合，他察觉男孩也在侦查着他的信息素，汉尼拔不禁猜测对方会对此有何感想或者没有任何感想。

“我从来没在别人身上闻到类似的气味，我不知道那是什么气味，”男孩像是故意这样说道，“而且……纯粹。”

“这是乌木，”汉尼拔想表现出一定的礼貌，以一个谜题的答案交换另一个谜题的答案，“那么，你的名字？”

“威尔，”这个卷发的乡下男孩用他的外地口音说着，使自己放松下来，“五刀就可以有一发口活，十刀做全套，——别用那种眼神揣测我，我就是这样廉价的男孩。”

“如果我想要你一整晚呢？”汉尼拔说时观察着他的反应。

名叫威尔的年轻人警惕地看了一眼他的手，拉了一下嘴角：“那我只会觉得你很危险。更加地。”

他的机敏引起了汉尼拔的兴趣，他从不对这些杂种的Omega有过太多关注，到了二十世纪，血统的纯洁早已经不那么重要，不如说对于绝大多数人而言，在意这件事根本没有必要，包括汉尼拔在内，然而他的品味仍然不允许自己贸然行事。——不过，威尔是奇异的，他能够想象到他们之间的契合。

这只是一个不成熟的想法。

“我并不够好，”威尔在他思考的停顿点插话，“你得知道一分钱一分货。我还等着其他的生意……”

“你太不安了。”汉尼拔看穿了他。

“因为你很危险。”威尔实话实说，耸了耸肩。

这是一大袋子的金币，威尔清楚如果他表现良好也许能得到些多余的钱，但风险和回报永远是对等的，他宁愿安安心心做些普通的活，“像你这样的人，应该等不到会跟我一样不安的一天，”威尔退了几步，打了个哈欠，“晚安，民意调查员。”

他折返回到那堵墙壁前，背靠着一动不动，视线仍然在汉尼拔身上，但没报什么希望，比起期待他来做生意，更像是好奇为什么他还在那里。威尔已经知道他并没有买下他三十分钟的想法，更别提一整晚，那对这样的一位先生而言并不体面，更何况，他身上的某种气质让Omega心里的警铃一直响个不停，这不会被他剪裁合身的西装掩盖。

现在这个时候，Alpha和Omega的关系本来就够紧张了。

这个男孩是一个小小的惊喜，一个对于汉尼拔•莱克特来说是不常有的小惊喜，但也不足以让他停留。他移开视线，继续他朝着私家车的原定路线，身边的保镖狠毒地盯了威尔一眼，像是记住了威尔的长相，顺带着警告。威尔回敬一个目光，倒不是挑衅他，只是表示自己非常清楚自己应该的立场。

寂静的月光之下，威尔用脚后跟踩住一枚烟头，然后把它踢到前面去，百无聊赖地抬起眼睛，想知道烟头掉到了哪里，但却在瞬间视线涣散，后背生凉。一股强烈的 _杀意_ 侵入了他的知觉，不知从何而来，但是却让他比应付之前那个男人更加恐惧，比针尖的寒芒更尖锐，比匕首的刀刃更锋利，如此具有针对性、如此鲜明，简直是朝着那个人——

突兀的血腥气反而让乌木的气味更加高雅，而淹没了豆蔻和花椒。汉尼拔被细心梳起的头发散开一缕，茶褐色的眼睛在不明亮的光线下看起来幽暗深沉，带着不少惊愕，但他唇弓的微妙弧度仍看起来信心百倍，一个人的心智究竟要坚定到什么程度才能做到这种程度？

更何况汉尼拔一向都是如此。

威尔看得如此清楚，这个危险男人的确把 _危险_ 带到了他的身边，他无法相信自己做出的决定。他想要推开汉尼拔，但是却把自己搭了进去，这是如此意外，肩膀上火烧火燎的疼痛感提醒着他究竟发生了什么：一颗本应射中汉尼拔的子弹被他用身体拦截了。

他能感觉到那颗子弹还在肩膀里，这种剧烈的痛感甚至让他几乎无法感觉到汉尼拔的手掌托住他的腰部，支撑住他的力量。在他失去意识之前，汉尼拔质问了他什么话，被他错过了。他祈祷，等他醒来的时候，自己愚蠢的行为不会给他带来更多的麻烦。

~*~

当威尔在病房醒来的时候，他是恍惚的——身处一间独立的贵宾病房，环境比他现在租的公寓的还好，除了肩膀上的疼痛提醒着他发生了什么外，他对这一切都缺少真实的感觉。时间过去了多久？身体情况怎么样？医药费？

一个白衣服的护士走进来，显然很惊喜他醒来了，“格雷厄姆先生，有人正急着见你。”这个女性Omega说道。

“谁？一个男性Alpha吗？”威尔下意识问，“还是一个女性Omega？”

“我不知道，您指的是不是汉尼拔·莱克特先生？”护士走近来检查床边医疗仪器的各项指标，顺便看了眼挂的点滴还有多少。

“他还在外面吗？”威尔问。

“不，但是他留下了一封信，我放在了床头柜里，”护士说道，注意到他被绷带绑起来的手臂，“需要我拿给您吗？”

威尔拿住这封信的时候心情微妙，信封上写着自己的名字，里面信纸的纸张很厚，这样墨水就不至于沁到后面去，也保证了字迹不会晕染开，威尔一边阅读这封信一边跟护士聊天，“今天是星期几？”他问。

“周四，”护士在手里的表格里填上一些数据，嘴里回答威尔的问题，“现在是早上八点，过四分。”

“周四？”威尔还记得自己的面试，“我想我没办法去面试了。”

“当然，你应该好好养伤，除非你想落下残疾。”护士皱着眉头说。

护士做完例行工作后走出门去了，门轻轻关上，房间里又恢复了宁静，威尔还在看汉尼拔留下的信，当他看到汉尼拔将为这场闹剧买单的时候他松了一口气，如果他需要自己支付这份英雄主义的医药费，他恐怕会无力承担。除了客套的感谢和称赞，以及一张不算太过分的一千美金的支票，更多的汉尼拔也没有写在纸上了。

这反而让威尔松了一口气，他知道和那家伙扯上关系永远不会是一件好事，就算信封里有张一千刀的支票。

一千刀。有了这笔钱他就算不工作也能过四五个月，要知道贝芙利警员平均每个月的工资还不到四百刀。虽然他当时并没有想太多，但是莱克特先生给予他的报酬让他现在心里对插手这事的悔意少了不少。他得现实一点。只不过他恐怕要错过面试了，尽管事出有因，但是他想没有人会想要雇佣一个连面试都赶不到的人。不过现在有着这笔钱他感觉轻松多了，等他养好伤，他得想想怎么好好使用这一笔财富。

也许他可以先用这笔钱治疗自己的被害妄想。

但那真的是自己的 _妄想_ 吗？

苏醒的第二天贝芙利·卡兹过来探望他，威尔并没有把这件事告知她因为他不想让其他人担心，但显然贝芙利作为一名警员，——或者只是作为一个单纯的关注新闻的人，知道这件枪击案的部分情况是迟早的事情。

她进来的时候脸色不太好，威尔不明白自己是否是做错了什么，他的不解是再正常不过的，对于绝大多数人来说，当你知道你舍身救下的人是当地最邪恶的坏蛋时，除了难以置信，并没有多少可行的反应。

~*~

汉尼拔对威尔为什么能够抢在远处的狙击手射击的档口做出这样的英雄举动，考虑到威尔绝不会是一个超能力者，可能的原因里其中有一个便是，这一切都是设计好的骗局：这个名字叫威尔的二十三岁男子是个预备要安插在他身边的间谍，而这场牺牲只是一出为博得他信任而排演的戏剧。

然而事实上，无论是汉尼拔还是其他人，只要稍微认真看了一看威尔·格雷厄姆的个人档案，便会发现他根本不是什么角色，这个乡下来的男孩根本就是个穷途末路的可怜穷光蛋，没有父母、精神不稳、学历不够，还是个Omega，如果他是一个间谍，那么选择他的幕后黑手也真是过分。不过汉尼拔不会就此放下警惕，他不需要信任任何人，因为他对自己的信任足以应付绝大多数事情。

所以，与其怀疑威尔·格雷厄姆，凯瑟琳·皮姆斯的嫌疑反而更大。汉尼拔不太满意地瞥了一眼面前这个坐在椅子上不敢动弹的女人，没有更多表示。

“你喜欢对前额叶下手，皮姆斯？”

他把唱针从手指上放下来，机器开始播放巴赫的《G弦上的咏叹调》。

**TBC**


	2. 事与愿违

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢各位在第一章留下的评论和荣誉，我知道大家在期待什么但是我是非常个人主义的人，这篇文当然会在稍后的章节中有一些火辣的内容，但是如果您希望从这些内容里得到 更多 ，如这一章的标题名一样，您也许会

********第二章 事与愿违** **

~*~

> _1968年4月22日，就在马丁·路德·金被刺杀的两周后，明尼苏达州的一名叫加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯的男性Alpha试图杀死自己的女儿，阿比盖尔·霍布斯，一名年轻的Omega。然而，这一罪行被另一个路过的男性Omega阻止。此名男性Omega开枪射杀了加勒特，但其女仍在送往医院救治的途中因为失血过多死亡。调查表明加勒特是众多Alpha至上主义者中的一员，他杀害亲女的动机仅仅是因为司空见惯的，对Omega的病态的极端仇视与轻蔑，使得他相信杀死Omega是Alpha显示自己对Omega控制权的无上途径。_
> 
> _据不可靠消息称，这名见义勇为的Omega男子虽然免于刑事责罚，但由于目前的法律并不足够友善，他不得不离开明州，前往别处谋生。一个英雄落得如此下场，即便是记者本人也倍感唏嘘。_
> 
> _（记者弗莱迪·劳兹 报道）_

许多人不知道像汉尼拔·莱克特这样的人也会阅读《犯罪揭秘报》，这样的三流小报除了无聊至极的猎奇人士，并不会有广大的读者群体，但是对于一个个在犯罪世界纵横的人来说，这却是不可多得的获取罪案信息的方式。除了劳兹女士自己，没有人知道她是如何潜入各种犯罪现场，获得的一手资料，又是怎么得到警方不曾公开的罪案细节。

不过早在这篇报道之前，他就已经和劳兹女士有过友好的沟通了，他们是某种程度上的合作伙伴，否则他怎么会在一年之后还能看到这篇报道？当然是记者本人提供的材料。事实上，汉尼拔对这篇报道记得很清楚，但是他先前不可能知道文中的这个Omega男人是威尔·格雷厄姆。看来格雷厄姆先生的英勇行为已经不是第一次了。

“我只见过威尔·格雷厄姆一次，”劳兹女士少见地实话实说，“当时正是骚乱最疯狂的阶段，出于保护，警方没有公开他的信息，因此我花了很大一番功夫才找到他。我想要采访他，但是他拒绝了。”

“想必他的语气不太好。”汉尼拔从她的表情里看出来。

“他像一个受伤的Alpha一样咄咄逼人。”弗莱迪把双手交叠放在腿上。

这次不是专门谈论这个的，汉尼拔暂时放下威尔的事情，“吉米·普瑞斯的事情怎么样了？”他问道。

“确实，在几天前的讣告上有他，但我不觉得他真的死了，”弗莱迪·劳兹眯了一下眼睛，又笑了一下，“他也许只是想借此逃离。”

“你的依据？”汉尼拔追问。

“一张驾驶证和毁容的脸可不能说明什么。他的夫人有没有去指认？”弗莱迪盯着汉尼拔的眼睛说道，“一辆超速的车让身首异处，压烂了脸孔。信息素在人死后会迅速消散，也没有办法凭此判断。”

这和汉尼拔猜测的结果一致，这不难被想到，“你认为他仍然躲在某处？”汉尼拔没有急着赞同，“如果是这样，那么就不难理解普瑞斯夫人为什么知道死讯还执意要寻其下落。”

“不仅如此，他很可能已经换了一个名字，如果他有兄弟姐妹，这么做就更有可能了，”劳兹自信地说道，“这不是什么罕见的事情。自从大骚动以来，越来越多的Omega们鼓起勇气对Alpha展开反抗。”

“继续查下去，弗莱迪。凯瑟琳·皮姆斯最近没法工作了，我想我会比以前更加器重你，”汉尼拔把十指交叉成拳，搭放在膝盖上，“以及，离威尔·格雷厄姆远一点。”

在红发女人的印象里，还没有人能够让汉尼拔·莱克特明确地强调重要性，那些必死的不算，威尔·格雷厄姆不像是将要死的人。前几天发生的哪场枪击案里有什么隐情吗？纵使是弗莱迪·劳兹也仅仅是知道有人想要刺杀汉尼拔，但是被另一个人拦下了。

难道那个人是格雷厄姆？

“这是警告还是劝说？”弗莱迪大着胆子试探。

汉尼拔转过视线看着她说：“这得看你有多少勇气。”

~*~

尽管不愿承认，但是威尔再一次见到汉尼拔时确实感到些许安慰，与此同时，他的不安感也随着二人距离的靠近不断递增达到峰值，他之前还不知道是什么引起了他对汉尼拔·莱克特的此层反应，现在他敢肯定这绝对跟对方的犯罪活动脱不了干系。 _这绝不是他单方面的妄想。_ 莱克特时刻把刀子拿到手里，一个习惯了随时准备着杀与被杀的人，不能指望着他大慈大悲。

“看到你没有大碍，我心里安稳了许多，”汉尼拔在他病床边拉开一张椅子坐下，“威尔。”

带着一丝侵略性的亲密，汉尼拔仍然像之前一样直呼其名，这不是 _工作场合。_ 威尔知道汉尼拔清楚这一点，但他故意想要无视。

“我从来没想过你会来看望我。”威尔庆幸对方并不会知道他脑子里想的那些乱七八糟的东西。

汉尼拔挑了一下眉，“什么样的人才会做出这种事？”他不以为然地反问，“你救了我一命，我理应到此，带上一束花，或者一袋水果——”

“你看了我写的信了吗？”见威尔保持着沉默他换了话题，“不要让我知道这里的护士没有告诉你这件事。”

威尔被这句话抖擞了精神，“当然，我醒来的那一刻我就被告知了这件事情，”他打起精神，提醒自己正在面对的人是谁，“感谢那张支票。你不知道这对我的生活而言可以造成多大的良性改变。”

“太好了，我始终希望这种感谢的方式没有让你觉得受到了人格侮辱。”汉尼拔微笑，肌肉带起眼尾的弧度。

“对我来说不会……”威尔轻轻叹气，摊了下手，“穷困潦倒才会让我的生活和人格充满侮辱，我已经相当清楚这一点了。”

早就知道这一点的汉尼拔没有更多关于此事的发言，真理往往不需要太多的语言去赘述，他给威尔留了一小阵的安静，让自己不至于那么急迫，然而事实是：他是如此急迫地想知道威尔·格雷厄姆的秘密。就像饥饿，就像胃里的东西已经被消耗殆尽，就像想要咀嚼什么，就像舌头上的苦味想要被另一种滋味弥盖，他渴望着。

汉尼拔把视线汇聚在威尔的额头上，“你是怎么知道有人想要杀我的？”他开门见山，“那天晚上，威尔，在你的世界里发生了什么？”

这并未让威尔感到困扰，他知道这些问题总有一天需要被回答，只不过或早或晚，只不过——他没想到那个人是汉尼拔·莱克特。威尔犹豫了，他不是无法做选择，而是猛地意识到他想要坦诚相待。这是荒谬的，他无法言说的秘密如果就这样告诉了一个完全不熟的Alpha，他不敢想象后果。

似乎是察觉到了威尔的迟疑，汉尼拔对这件事了解更深更有把握了，本身他并没有抱有得到真实答案的希望，他在这个时刻提问，单纯是为了判断这个秘密对威尔•格雷厄姆而言究竟有多重要，凭这个，他就能对这个秘密有一个大致的构想。

“不告诉我没有关系，在这个时候问这个问题也许不合适。这段时期是康复的关键时期，你应该好好休息，”汉尼拔看似非常抱歉，“我还有一些生意要处理，有机会再见，威尔。”

他从椅子上站起身来，把椅子又推回去，就像没人在床边坐下过，“我没有必要满足你的 ** **好奇心**** ，莱克特先生，”威尔开口说道，“这个秘密对你没有任何用处，我保守它是为了我的安全。至少是……我觉得我安全。”

“我知道，”汉尼拔礼貌地回复，“我应该照顾一个Omega的心理。”

这句话让威尔察觉到自己微妙的情绪，在汉尼拔推下门把手的时候，威尔叫住了他：“你以前是医生？”

“事实上，现在也是，”他回过头来对威尔说，“我以前是外科医生，现在是心理医生。怎么？”

“我在医院过去的宣传册里看到你以前任职时的相片，”威尔解释道，“在这里没有那么多东西可以阅读。”

年轻人说完把视线移开，看着窗户外面发呆，他看得出来汉尼拔并不准备再说什么，在他再一次被客套话解决之前，他自己选择结束对话。

~*~

不要靠近。不要靠近。不要靠近。不要靠近。不要靠近。不要靠近。 _不要靠近。_ 不要靠近。不要靠近。 _不要靠近。_ 不要靠近。不要靠近。不要靠近。 _不要靠近。不要靠近。求你——_

在一片使人目眩的模糊色块里，威尔知道自己扣下了扳机。

男性Alpha被打穿脑袋，瞬间倒在地上。手枪以刺耳的声音掉落，威尔感觉自己再也站不住脚跟，瘫软在地，身体不受控制地颤抖，远处女孩的身体正在因为脖子上涌泉般的血流抽搐着，她的恳求的目光在寒冷的空气里逐渐凝结，变成死亡的形状。他撑着自己爬过去，用两只手掌摁住女孩脖子上的动脉，血液像是在挣脱皮肤的束缚一般，从身体里弹开，溢出在手指的缝隙里。

“拜托——坚持一下，拜托——”

威尔感觉有人想要从两边压扁他的脑袋，头痛欲裂，他感觉到汗水粘住他的背心，他到了崩溃的边界。

那些鲜血像是爆炸一样弹射在他的脸上。

面前阿比盖尔的脸孔在鲜血里变形成了另一个女人的模样。

他从病床上忽然惊醒。

四肢仍然在抽搐颤抖着，他没有被绑住的那只手攥住洁白的被褥，迫使自己冷静下来，他必须要暗示自己去相信自己现在非常 _安全。_ 深呼吸，集中精神，你不是个疯子，威尔·格雷厄姆。

直到一分多钟之后，这一切才开始平息。

威尔闻到自己信息素的味道，他并没有汉尼拔那样的灵敏嗅觉，但是他认识这种味道，它可以在自己的枕头、杯子、衣领、袖口上闻到，这是一种略带辛辣和甜蜜的混杂味道，威尔把自己的鼻子埋在软和的枕头里面呼吸着，让自己感觉安全和稳定，但是身上的汗让他想洗个澡。

从小他就知道自己是什么怪物。在他父亲过世之前，因为他工作的原因，生活和家永远在颠簸，没有建立交际圈的需要，也没有落脚的可能，他是永远的插班生和倒霉蛋。然而，他对他人的妄想却不一定是因为这些童年的磨难。这似乎是天生的，甚至并不是总是针对Alpha，他只是——能感受到其他人的恨意乃至杀意。他靠着这种直觉躲避灾难，给自己构筑一个安全屋。房子不能给他安全感，在父亲身边也是，他的安全感来自于孤独。这个世界上能让他感到安全的是“身边没有其他人”，任何交际圈的入口都是他眼里的地狱之门。

无所事事的时间在睡眠的帮助下过去的很快，当汉尼拔·莱克特第二次造访时，病人已经准备出院了。疑惑和担忧显露在威尔脸上，他根本没料到自己能够得到这样的关注，不如说，这种关注背后的动机让他不安。

“我以为我们不会见面了。”威尔仍然有些不适应肩膀上的绷带，他用另一只手把一颗苹果收进包里。

和上一次开场白类似的不信任，足以说明问题，汉尼拔不知为何沉默着，让威尔对他的到来更加不解，“并且，跟上次一样没打招呼就来了，”威尔继续打包他少得可怜的个人物品，“这是你的个人作风吗？”

“因为我不知道我会到这里来，威尔，我今天的预约从下午两点开始，每一个小时就有一个病人，直到六点，”汉尼拔慢慢走过来，皮鞋跟发出稳定的脆响，“但现在是下午两点四十四分。”

“我之前没看出来你是个不负责任的医生，”威尔听懂他是什么意思，他宁愿不，“他们中也许正有一个人会因为你的这一次爽约而自杀，你知道我什么意思。”

“这请你放心，我的病人中不会有任何想要自己结果自己，硬要说的话，他们更担心其他人来结果他们， _你知道我什么意思，_ ”汉尼拔把一只手轻轻搭在威尔的那只初愈的肩膀上，然后很快放下，“你本该后天出院。”

这让威尔背脊发毛，对于汉尼拔是怎么知道他出院的时间，又为何要关注这点他不敢想象，“在这里躺着，每一天我欠的债都在夸张地增加，多躺一天或者两天不会对我的伤再有更多影响，它杀不了我了，但是我的债务可以，它们像秃鹫一样在我头顶上盘旋，”威尔尽量让自己不去思考关于汉尼拔目的的事情，“我得回去工作、找工作。”

“成年人永远需要一份工作，”汉尼拔面不改色，“我正是要来跟你谈这件事，我本准备明天再说的，但你出乎我意料。”

早已得知汉尼拔真实身份的威尔对这一件事下意识恐惧着，“我对你的 _那些工作_ 不感兴趣，”他说，“而且你知道我永远不适合 _那样的工作，就最基本的一点，_ 我是个Omega.”

汉尼拔·莱克特不知道为什么笑了一下，微笑、不动脸颊，优雅克制，“即便如此，你枪杀了一个Alpha.”他语气平静甚至有些轻浮。

威尔猛地回过头去，盯着汉尼拔的眼睛呆住，“所以你找到……那些事情了，那么你也应该知道那是个意外，”威尔解释，“你想多了，我不是个杀手。”

“如果只有恶意杀人才能被称为杀手的话，那么事实上，许许多多被认为是杀手的人也许都不够格。有的人杀人并非出于恶意，甚至——可能是出于爱意，”汉尼拔看着威尔把包的拉链拉上，“在我对精神病学的研究之中，这样的人并不是少数。”

“他们是精神病人，你不能将他们作为常理。”威尔反驳道。

“我们对人类的精神仍然知之甚少，威尔，我们该如何界定一个人到底有没有疯？难道他非得像舞台上的哈姆雷特，大呼小叫？”汉尼拔问。

“不要刁难一个大学没毕业的人。”他已知道自己说不过。

“你比别人甚至比你自己想的更加出色，威尔。”

“不要叫我的名字，”他在不安之余感到些许烦躁，“我们还没有那么熟。”

汉尼拔将手里的一份档案袋放在床脚：“在你决定不用假名去街上接客时，你就应该考虑到你的背地里的那种生活可能会侵入你表面上的生活。”

他感到不悦，威尔察觉到了，如果他表现得更加过分，也许这会变成恶意，就像他通常会在其他Alpha身上感觉到的那样。礼节和修养让威尔的戒备心短暂地放松了，但他绝不该忘记汉尼拔是一个怎样的恶徒。他可不是那种当你经过时朝你脚下吐口水、坐在敞篷车里对你说下流话那样低劣的Alpha.

他更糟。

威尔吞咽一口，不知道汉尼拔放下的是什么，不过汉尼拔并未催促他，也没有逼迫他打开，他只是站在那里看着威尔，会对自己的行为做出什么反应，就像把一个玩具放在野猫面前，看它会不会像家里的宠物猫一样会爱不释手。

“我可以选择无视它，然后离开。”威尔握住手提袋的提手。

“我想你应该不会那样粗鲁，”汉尼拔说完微微地抬起他的下巴，“况且我说过，这是一份 _工作_ ，看看总没什么不好的。”

尽管他想说其他的理由，但是他知道他的决定少不了好奇心的鼓励，威尔犹豫了一下，伸出手去把那个牛皮纸袋抓过来，拉开绕线，把里面的文件拿出来，白纸黑字，没有什么异样。

学校里一定教过他每一个单词的意思，威尔确信他认识每一个单词，也知道那些单词拼在一起的句子是什么意思，但是他在这一刻仍然是充满困惑，仿佛这手里的文件根本不是一份英语写的文件，而是法语、德语或者意大利语似的。威尔粗略看完第一页，便不再看了。

“你想做什么？”威尔质问眼前这个衣冠楚楚的魔鬼。

“我说过了，一份工作。”汉尼拔看起来不太在意威尔的错愕。

“这根本不能被叫做工作！”他几乎要控制不住情绪，把这份合同甩在病床上，压着愤怒的声音。

“告诉我，威尔。你的秘密。你是不是能显著地感受到他人的恶意？”汉尼拔向前走近，鼻尖几乎要贴到威尔的脖颈，“Omega们本来就对他人的情绪更加敏感，但似乎你的这项能力是超常的。”

就像一滴墨水落进了一个装满水的鱼缸里，威尔感觉有什么物质在他的心里扩散了，这并不是什么神圣的东西，而是污垢，他想把手伸进去把这些东西掏出来，但是他知道自己做不到，“你想知道我是否对你有这样的感觉吗？”威尔看着他的眼睛说，“你很危险，当我意识到你甚至能够让我偶尔忘记这一点时，我更加相信这点。”

“你应该把合同看完，”汉尼拔抿了一下嘴，看着沉思的威尔提起了他的手提袋，准备转身离开，“你可以仔细思考再做决定，但你至少要看完它，才能够作出决定。这是我唯一的请求。”

这番话究竟对他有什么影响，以至于自己居然鬼使神差地顺手带走了那份合同。威尔把它随意地卷起来，放进包里，他意味不明地最后看了一眼汉尼拔，丢下他一个人离开了病房。

_我以为我们不会见面了。_

“我从一开始就没这么认为。”汉尼拔对着空气嘀咕一句。

~*~

医院的空气闻起来就像是一堆消毒水的叠加，威尔觉得自己可能在这种环境待得太久，以至于嗅觉开始失灵，当他再一次频繁地碰到其他人时，他感觉如此空洞，他闻不太清楚他人的气味，但是对他人恶意的察觉却仍然清晰。这种天赋就像他的皮毛，他不能想脱衣服一样把它脱掉，或者说，这就像他的嗅觉，不能像视觉和味觉一样，如果不想看就闭上眼睛，不想品尝就不要入口。

然而他的嗅觉现在有一点点轻微的失灵，他甚至不能从电梯间里这几个人里分辨出自己的气味了。 _他_ 在哪里？

一些使他不舒服的念头从那边里的三个Alpha和一个Omega传来，也许这几个人正在对他评头论足。这当然算不上是杀意，但某种程度上算是恶意了，威尔迫使自己不要被这些想法带来的感触干扰。

Omega男人终于从电梯里脱身，走出医院的玻璃大门，他可算又回到原来生活里去了，他想。威尔下意识用左手掸了掸右手袖子上的灰，沿着袖线，他的视线注意到一个打扮入时的红发女人，“等候多时了，格雷厄姆先生。”她一边笑一边说。

她走过来，高跟鞋踏踏响，“我认得你，我见过你，”威尔警惕地跟她保持距离，“你是当时那个记者。”

低俗的三流小报，妖言惑众的坏记者，威尔在心里蔑视地评价，“弗莱迪•劳兹，”她看似毫无恶意地微笑，“虽然你大概率会拒绝，但是我还是希望可以载你一程。”

女性Beta的眼睛暗示着，然后走向她停在路边的车，威尔假装没明白她在做什么，不过，他仍然跟了上去，追着酷似雨林木头上苔藓的信息素气味。

“你又想从我身上挖些什么？”威尔清楚得很，他对于劳兹而言不过是一个可供编辑的素材。

弗莱迪掏出她的车钥匙，打开她的红色甲壳虫车门，等待威尔进去，威尔只是站着，一动不动。她撅了一下嘴，装作无奈的样子叹了口气，碰上威尔这种固执的人并不会让她觉得麻烦，经验告诉她越是难开的宝箱，打开之后得到的宝贝就越珍贵。越是珍贵的东西，人们越是不想被他人得到。

“汉尼拔•莱克特。”她回答。

听到女人的话，威尔在心里暗暗搓搓骂了一句狗屎，为什么又是莱克特？他不想跟那家伙的世界接轨，至少相当一段时间里不想。他现在还不是那么想。至少现在。

“我不了解汉尼拔•莱克特。”威尔干巴巴地说，握紧手提包的提手。

“没有人敢说自己了解他，”弗莱迪用她又圆又大的眼睛凝视着对方，“拜托，我冒了很大风险。汉尼拔不想让我接近你，不要辜负我的勇气。”

如此恳求恰好戳在威尔的软肋，当威尔坐进副驾驶座，就像她期待的最佳情况那样，弗莱迪高兴地关上车门，走到另一边坐进驾驶座里。

虽然弗莱迪可怜的恳求和冒险精神是当威尔上车的部分原因，但威尔清楚，他上车的最终目的是汉尼拔。看样子弗莱迪和汉尼拔有些交往，也许他能从弗莱迪嘴里得到一些关于汉尼拔的信息。汉尼拔对他肯定是知根知底了，但是他却对汉尼拔一无所知。为什么汉尼拔不想弗莱迪靠近他？肯定不是因为弗莱迪是个低俗的记者。

“我公寓在……”

“我知道在哪。”

弗莱迪自满的笑容让人有些讨厌。

他让自己别管弗莱迪的为人，“你跟莱克特熟吗？”他问。

“我知道的不比警察更多，我们都对他知之甚少，”弗莱迪双手握着方向盘，眼睛看路，“汉尼拔太聪明了，巧妙地把自己藏在一副皮囊下面，谁也不知道他本身到底是什么。”

“他是心理医生？”

“罪犯的心理医生。没错。”

“他治疗罪犯？”

“他帮助病人成为罪犯，大多数情况下。直接或者间接。”

女记者平静地说着，在一个红灯前停下来，威尔心里咯噔一下。

“他有一个帮派？”威尔继续问。

“我不清楚，也许有，但我不知道规模如何。我不觉得他像是喜欢抱团取暖的那类人，但是显然很多事情一个人是做不到的，”弗莱迪说道，“他很谨慎，我认识汉尼拔快两年了，他几乎不提起圈子里其他人。”

“你杀过人吗，弗莱迪？”

她瞥了一眼，回答：“当然不。”

“那汉尼拔如何信任你？”

“他不信任。”

女人拉了一下嘴角，“他只是利用我，而我也利用一下他。普通的合作，”弗莱迪对着威尔说道，“你已经开始琢磨他了，不是吗？”

“他知道我一年以前在明州的那场意外了，弗莱迪，我现在猜得到是谁找到并告诉他的了，是你。”威尔深呼吸，开始感到不安。

“否则还能是谁？”她反问。

威尔苦涩地扯出一个笑脸，不是对着弗莱迪而是对着车窗玻璃。当然，只能是你，弗莱迪•劳兹。

“关于你，我还有一件重大的事没有告诉他，格雷厄姆，”弗莱迪说道，“去年五月，你还在明州时——”

“你是怎么——”威尔着急地打断。

“掐死了一名女性Alpha.尽管这一事件被裁定为自卫，但我们都知道那本应该是防卫过当。若不是大骚动，以及你当时的状态，还有你的英雄行为前科，你很有可能因此入狱，然而你却被释放，”弗莱迪喋喋不休，“你的名字仍然是机密，但我还是查到了。”

这是他最不想提的过去，这些是他人生的污垢，如果弗莱迪拥有他这般的直觉，她会发现，威尔此时的杀意是如此强烈，“为什么不告诉莱克特？”威尔忍住不发怒。

“我不认为那有必要，”弗莱迪耸了下肩，“我又不是他的小狗，要把每一个飞盘都捡回来。”

“那你为何觉得有必要让我知道？”威尔脱口而出。

女人的表情有些惊讶，“我以为你知道理由的，”她说道，“你是他的目标，威尔•格雷厄姆。 _他们_ 开始发现这一点了，你最好做好准备，而我永远是你的好帮手。”

“ _他们_ 是谁？”威尔选择性忽略了弗莱迪的后半段话。

“你会知道的……”弗莱迪•劳兹皱了一下眉。

~*~

子弹射中肌肉的声音近在咫尺，血液从Omega的身体里溅射出来，伴随着信息素的芬芳，莱克特在他的记忆宫殿里再一次回看这段故事，仍然无法相信威尔·格雷厄姆真的拥有这样出神入化的直觉。威尔不知道他用手握住的是匕首的刀刃，如果他能学会正确使用这把匕首——

“我绝不承认这个Omega死在一辆车下！”女人苍老的嗓音在汉尼拔思考的间隙打断了他。

汉尼拔伸出右手摸了摸桌子上的水杯，顺便瞥了一眼她，“无论如何你应该先去指认尸体。你知道这有多无理，夫人，”他冷酷地说道，“这里不适侦探事务所，更不是警察局。”

似乎是意识到自己举止不良，普瑞斯夫人尴尬地抿了一下嘴，收起下巴继续说道：“莱克特医生，你是我唯一能够拜托这件事的人。我知道我的请求是无理的，但是我绝不相信他死了。他一定还藏在哪里。”

女人的偏执让汉尼拔觉得他确实是在帮助一位精神病人，事实上他处理的绝大多数来问诊的“病人”或许也并不正常，“我理解你的坚持，夫人，但我们的律师可能并不认为我们还有责任去寻找已死的对象，”汉尼拔悄悄观察，“你一开始就应该说明白他是个 _死人_ 。”

“他不是个 _死人，还不是，_ 我知道的，我知道你肯定也知道这事情不是看上去那样，请你……理解我的固执，”普瑞斯戴着手套的双手不断摩擦着，发出皮革的细碎声音，“汉尼拔，求你了。”

多么甜蜜的屈服和恳求，男人微微眯着眼睛，“大键琴拥有比钢琴更细腻的音色，尽管二者各有所长，不可比较，”他换转到另一个话题，让普瑞斯错愕，“我听说子爵夫人家有一台维多利亚时代留下来的大键琴，不知道有没有定期请人维护它。”

她定了定神，“因为无人弹奏，早已经失去了关注。我没记错的话它还在谢菲尔德的家族庄园里，”普瑞斯夫人回复道，“我想它找到了归宿，是吗？”

“我永远为美丽的东西留有余地。”汉尼拔真实地笑了一下。

~*~

威尔手里抓住那张合同，看着它发呆。

表面上这是一份雇佣合同，他会成为汉尼拔·莱克特私人保镖，有效期是一年，薪资月结，每月一千美金，这还只是保底，然而撕开这表面上的漂亮包装纸，威尔看得懂它那些“除非雇佣者要求被雇佣者在某地待命，被雇佣者必须在工作时间里与雇佣者保持在三米的距离内”、和“工作时间：二十四小时”，“只休年假”的奇怪安排到底意味着什么，他当时就知道，自己根本没有在战斗和争端中保护汉尼拔·莱克特的能力，他只是个精神不正常的Omega——但是， _他正是个Omega，_ 威尔非常清楚这就是他的价值，尽管某种程度上他敏锐察觉到恶意的天赋的确可以成为强大的保护伞，但是他不认为他这一项能力真的有那么大价值，汉尼拔很聪明，他抓住了平衡。

简而言之他给了威尔一份体面的男妓工作。他跟在汉尼拔的身边，保持三米之内的距离，这意味着他也需要跟汉尼拔保持同样的作息，以及几乎一致的生活习惯，当然，也将包括睡眠。他不确定他们会不会上床，虽然他感觉这就是他最主要的工作，但合同并没有明说，汉尼拔也并没有暗示过这一点。他也不知道发情期间如何处理——休年假？操蛋，他的年假要被用来捱发情期。表面上，他是汉尼拔的私人保镖，但他知道自己本质上无非是只宠物，因为品种奇缺而让人感兴趣。

不过，无论尊严怎么样，他要为了钱选择一种如此危险的生活吗？

威尔低下脑袋，一句话也不说，就像是睡着了一样，他不知道自己这样子过了多久，直到房门被敲响的时候他才晃过神来，不知道是谁在这个时刻登门拜访。他从沙发上站起来，不小心被垃圾桶绊了一下，眼镜从鼻子上滑下来，敲门声在催促，他把垃圾桶扶起来，一边重新戴好眼镜一边匆忙去开门。

“贝芙利？”威尔笑了一下，尽量让自己看起来没那么糟。

“嗨，威尔……你忙吗？”她耸了下肩，“我可以进去坐坐吗？”

“当然，”威尔挠挠脑袋，“请进，随便就好。”

狗狗们对贝芙利·卡兹警官的到来表现出了警戒，除了温斯顿其他的狗都在叫唤。它只是坐立在威尔脚下，一副虎视眈眈的表情，威尔试想如果贝芙利想要伤害他，温斯顿会第一个准备好防御反击。

“嘘——”威尔叫狗狗们停下，把温斯顿抱进两腿之间。

“他们对所有人都这样，还是只针对我？”贝芙利好奇地问，“拜托，我不想被告知是个狗狗们眼里的讨厌鬼。”

“并不是针对你的，放轻松，”威尔替他们解释道，“它们只是很少看见其他人类接近我，比起害怕和威胁，更像好奇……”

“我明白了。”贝芙利在沙发上坐下，肩上的包放在一边。

威尔分析着贝芙利造访的原因是什么，她并不是什么清闲的人，到这里来不可能没有任何有价值的理由，也许是继续谈上次说好要继续跟进的图书管理员工作，也许卡兹说服了她的高中同学再给他一次机会，也许没有，她又找到了另一个合适的工作，也许她只是来看看自己出院后的情况，也许是——也许是关于汉尼拔·莱克特。忽然万事都与他有关。

“我是来跟你说工作的……你做不成图书管理员了，抱歉，威尔，”贝芙利尽量以安慰性的语调说道，“不过我还是会继续帮你盯着其他的工作的，一有合适的我就打电话给你。”

“没关系，还是谢谢你了，贝芙。”这并不让他意外。

“你多久之后……又要开始恢复 _工作_ 了？”贝芙利善意地问道。

说起这个威尔感到有些为难，考虑到汉尼拔还提供给他一份工作，他必须要做一个选择，“我还不确定，医生说我还要恢复一阵子。”威尔撒了一个小小的谎，或者说，一半谎言一半真话。

贝芙利若有所思，在她再一次开口之前，威尔抚摸温斯顿的耳朵环节自己感受到的无形压力，他知道有什么重要的事情是贝芙利还没有说出口的，正因为如此，这里的气氛才会如此怪异。

“莱克特来找过你，两次？”贝芙利终于问了。

“是的。”威尔爽快承认了这件事，他没有对贝芙掩盖的理由。

“他跟你说了什么吗？”她轻轻问道，“如果他只来了一次，那可以理解为来表达谢意，但是他来了两次，为什么？”

威尔·格雷厄姆抬起眼睛看向贝芙利，眨了一下眼，“你代表警察还是贝芙利·卡兹？请告诉我，”他摸了一下眼镜支脚，“我们都知道莱克特很危险，如果你是为了好奇心……或者关心我的安全，我能告诉你的是，我没有事……我很安全，他没有对我做任何事，或者威胁我之类的。”

“但如果你代表警方，我恐怕什么也说不了。”威尔摇了摇头。

女人舒了口气，往沙发这头坐了坐，“这已经是我期待听到的很好的结果了，威尔，”贝芙利试图通过他的眼镜看到什么被隐藏的真实，“我只想说：远离汉尼拔·莱克特，尽你所能地远离他。你明白的。”

“你对他了解多少，为什么这么肯定？”威尔感觉自己问了个愚蠢的问题，“他到底作了些什么天理不容的恶？”

“很难被只言片语说明，而且我们缺乏证据，如果我以我的身份告诉你那些事，被他的律师听到，我必定要因为诽谤而受到惩罚。”

“我一直不清楚你在警局的工作，贝芙利，难道……你是负责专项调查莱克特的人员之一？”威尔敏锐地察觉。

“就像你不能和盘托出，我也一样，只能说到这里。”她说道。

二人又闲聊了会，卡兹警官才不舍地离去，她心里有一种预感，总觉得这一次见面会变成她和威尔•格雷厄姆最后一次毫无威胁而单纯的见面，从今以后，会有暗流将他们二人冲散，当他们再见时，他们再也不能像以前那天毫无顾忌，谈论生活。

送走贝芙利之后，威尔发觉自己心里的烦躁明显地减少了，当然，并不是贝芙利•卡兹使他烦躁，而是另一个什么不知其名的原因，威尔坐回沙发上那个原本的位置，沙发里老旧生锈的弹簧弄得响。

他拿起桌子上的那卷合同，从一边拿了两本书压在上面，想要把它展平，他看了一圈四周，又到卧室里的书桌上去拿来一支黑色墨水的钢笔。他用舌尖把钢笔头干涸的墨水润湿，然后下笔签名。

“你好，莱克特医生。”

准确来说，是他为了生活才选择了危险。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎留言，告诉你对这篇文章的感受，你的鼓励会让我更有动力！


	3. 莫失良机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好几万字的背景铺垫终于快要结束了，这篇文章由于出场角色较多，拔杯两人的感情线会比较慢热、纠结，就像拔剧正片那样！  
> 请理解我如此设计的原因……你可以做到的，对吗？  
> 我承诺第四章会给大家带来一点的甜头（指没下限的十八禁内容），原谅我。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢你为这篇文章留下的荣誉和评论，这将帮助我写的更好。

********第三章 莫失良机** **

****

~*~

我们不知道身边经过的那些人到底在皮囊下藏了什么，他可能是个水果店老板，他可能是个上班族，他可能是个保安，他可能是个脱衣舞男，她可能是杂货铺老板娘，她可能是老师，她可能是个歌手，她可能是个陪酒女郎，当这些人经过威尔身边时，他仍然忽略了所有人，头发是什么颜色、脸长什么样、闻起来是什么气味、身材如何、声音是什么音色，他从不关心，就像绝大多数人那样，今天的阳光是这么明媚，金光璀璨，可照在每个人脸上时，还是改变不了每个人本身的平庸无奇。

那张一千元的支票早被兑换了，威尔感觉自己从来没有一次性拥有过这么多钱。这种感觉很……真实。他把两百刀存进了银行，剩下的几乎全部用来还了欠房东和一些人的债，只有几十刀美金揣在身上。当他忽然闲下来的时候，他才想起来那份合同的事情。

他不考虑再和房东续租，大概率他要和汉尼拔·莱克特度过一年了，省下一笔租房子的钱倒也不错，自己的一些东西还没有清理出来，狗狗们的问题也没解决，他不认为汉尼拔会允许他带着狗的，他得为狗狗们找一个新家，或者……他不知道怎么处理他的狗。

现在，威尔腋下夹着的文件夹里是那份合同，但是他现在不知道该到哪里去找汉尼拔，也许是他的办公室？或者说他家？他也许应该先看着合同尾页的那个莱克特的号码，打过去预约时间，毕竟可以想象得到他的日程有多满。总而言之，这样唐突地走出家门绝对是不理智的决定。

他走进一家没什么人的路边饮吧，“麻烦给我一杯菠萝味的奶昔，”威尔找了个吧台座坐下，老板娘是个头发都白了的Beta，“嗨……可以借用一下店里的座机电话吗？”

“随意。”她瞥了一眼，专心做一份菠萝奶昔。

威尔伸出手把放在转角处的座机拢过来，对着纸上的那个号码输入，摁下拨号键，耐心等待对面的人接通。

冰块和奶油一起打碎的声音咕噜咕噜地响，威尔清了一下嗓子，这时候电话接通了，“汉尼拔·莱克特，你是？”男人的声线平稳，带着微妙的口音。

“你知道我是谁。”老板娘做好了，推过来，威尔接过那杯奶昔，闻起来似乎过分甜了，他只是为了这通电话才买的这杯奶昔。

“威尔，”汉尼拔听起来很高兴，“我想你是看完合同了。”

“嗯……并且我已经签好字了，我只有一点不明白，”威尔吸了一口奶昔，把话筒拿开了一点，“我该到哪里去找你？”

Omega的果决让汉尼拔觉得兴致盎然，“你可以到……”汉尼拔的声音在话筒里传来，它还存在着但不知道为什么好像变得越来越远了，威尔以为是出了故障，他拍了拍话筒，无视老板娘的嫌弃目光。

“你听得到吗，莱克特医生？”威尔急忙问道。

对面的声音变得忽远忽近，怪异得让威尔意识到自己有些不大对劲，他从椅子上下来，扶住矮矮的椅背站立，感觉自己已经不存在于此地，“汉尼拔？”他最后一次尝试呼叫，但什么也听不清。当他回过头来看时，老板娘不见了，其余零星几个客人也不见了，只有自己一人。

他知道自己的幻觉找上门来了，他的幻觉、他的妄想。

威尔深吸了一口气，咽下自己的恐惧，熟悉的高跟鞋清脆的相声，稳稳地向他而来，他循着声音看过去，从昏暗的灯光之下，那个穿着酒红色衣服的女人再一次到达他的身边，朝他笑了一下，毫不在意地在他旁边的一个吧台椅上坐下。她脖子上的青紫色掐痕在棕色波浪卷发下若隐若现，威尔尽量让自己忽略它而不去看这点。

“不给我点杯喝的吗，威尔？比如啤酒？”她伸出手把威尔手里抓着的电话话筒夺下来，放回到座机上。

“这里没有啤酒，阿拉娜。”威尔站着一动不动，只能等待。

她没有信息素的味道，“那太可惜了。”阿拉娜没有感情地说道。

“你在这干什么？”威尔皱起眉头，“你不应该在这里。我很稳定，我已经有一周没有做过噩梦、产生幻觉了，你在这时候出现是想嘲讽我的成果吗？我想你很乐意看到我受苦。”

“也许是，亲爱的威尔，”阿拉娜笑着说，刻意地撩了一下头发，露出脖子上的青色痕迹，“我来提醒你别忘了我。”

威尔冷不丁把桌子上的那杯奶昔用手扫在地上，这并没有使幽灵表现出任何惊讶，她只是轻蔑地扫了一眼那滩残余。

“你想吓倒谁，威尔？”她歪着头，看着威尔的眼睛问。

“我想让你消失，”男人用手指戳打桌面，“阿拉娜，你已经死了，我知道这一点，你继续存在的原因是因为我对你的愧疚——”

“这是你自己的意图，威尔，你的愧疚，”阿拉娜探究地钻研威尔的眼色，“如果你真的想要我消失我就不会再存在，别自欺欺人。你应该整理整理你的思绪了，你越来越不稳定了，你自己有这样的感觉吗？”

“不要分析我，你不再是我的心理医生了，”威尔用手抹了一把脸，“我很抱歉，我真的——阿拉娜，我……”

“忘记我是你唯一可行的治疗方案。”阿拉娜不知道从哪里把她的手包拿了出来，从里面拿出一把看起来非常迷你的便携手枪。

_来吧，尝试再一次杀了我。_

威尔睁大眼睛看清楚那把手枪的模样，和击杀霍布斯的那把一模一样，他知道不会有其他可能，这只枪就是他的，他从武器店买下防身的，他不想杀人也没有想过杀人，“不，不，不……”再一次杀了她然后让他的愧疚感更深、更疯狂吗？威尔知道这是骗局。

“你已经做过一次，这不会那么难了。”阿拉娜说完后，便只有一片死寂陪伴着威尔，当威尔重新将眼睛抬起来时，坐在旁边座位上的人，居然已经变成了灰白色皮肤的雅各布•霍布斯的尸首。

“先生，你还没有付账！”

老板娘恼怒的声音把威尔叫醒，而她单薄的身躯挡在威尔面前，威尔不知道自己什么时候下了座位又正准备走出店铺，他的幻觉让他的现实和意志离析了。威尔仓促地从牛仔裤口袋里找出一张一美金的钞票，和着所有的硬币放在一边靠窗的桌子上。

他走出店铺，拦下一辆的士车，念了医生家的地址。

~*~

敲门前，弗莱迪•劳兹把她的吉普赛女郎式卷发缠起来，用一个鲨鱼夹固定在脑后，然后从皮包里拿出一副半方框造型的眼镜戴好，还擦掉了一层过于唇线分明的橘红色口红。

来开门的是一个留胡子的男性Alpha，但看起来并没有太大的攻击性，他友善地询问弗莱迪的来意：“你也是来应聘家政的吗？”

正当弗莱迪准备应声介绍自己时，她要找的人出现了，“金博小姐？”一个半白头发的Omega男人笑着走过来打招呼，“我们在电话里沟通过的。”

“我想您就是杰瑞米•普瑞佐（Jeremy Prezzo）先生。”弗莱迪回以笑容。

“没错，身边这位是我的Alpha，泽勒先生，”普瑞佐快速而有礼貌地介绍，“布莱恩，这是简•金博女士。请进吧，简！”

不管这个Alpha知不知情，弗莱迪清楚眼前这个Omega正是吉米•普瑞斯，考虑到这个化名实在不怎么有掩饰性，她更加相信自己没有找错人，以及绝不会出错的信息素的气味……葵花，以及因为某个杂种Alpha标记而产生的一系列混杂气味。

大体上弗莱迪对他的真实身份没有疑问，唯一问题是，他是怎么去除普瑞斯夫人的标记的？

普瑞佐给她倒了一杯茶，看得出颇具修养，这让弗莱迪更加坚信自己的调查结果是正确的，“这不太礼貌，但我想说您闻起来让我觉得很放松，普瑞佐先生，”弗莱迪试探道，“这是我第一次来面试家政工作，我非常紧张。”

“没有关系，金博女士，杰瑞米和我都是很幽默的人，我们可以跟你保证我们不会让这场面试有任何压力可言，是吗，亲爱的？”泽勒热情地对她说，没有任何敌意。

“当然。女士。”普瑞佐倒是表现出一点在意，这被她敏锐地捕捉在眼里。

在另一个世界里她可能是一个优秀的演员，弗莱迪不止一次这样想象过，她塑造了一个使人怜爱的Beta女性，在去年的大骚乱里，她丢了工作，情人也抛弃她跑路，还欠了一屁股债，为了混口饭吃，她来到这里，想找一份家政的工作，她相信自己的真诚态度打动了杰瑞米·普瑞佐，毕竟Omega们总是很容易产生同情和慈悲，泽勒尽管更谨慎但对她的迫真演技也选择了信任。

几乎是当场，普瑞佐就决定聘请这位可怜的Beta女士作为家政了，他保证这会是一个和谐的家庭，工作也很轻松，并希望弗雷迪能够早日过上好一些的生活，泽勒先生稍微理智一点，让弗雷迪回去等待他们的短信通知。

弗莱迪·劳兹知道泽勒仍然对他抱有怀疑，这让她认为泽勒一定知道吉米·普瑞斯就是杰瑞米·普瑞佐的这一事实，他们俩很可能是是同谋。然而对于任何一个Alpha来说，占有欲都是与生俱来的，如何理解泽勒对普瑞斯的态度让弗莱迪略感困惑，但是她选择忽略这点。

回到车上，弗莱迪知道自己是时候去汉尼拔哪里讨点甜头了。她可是找到了一个 _死人_ 。这是她艰苦卓绝的胜利。

~*~

阴冷的地下室里过于安静，当凯瑟琳·皮姆斯吃痛地叫了一声，整个人瘫软在地上时，她看见门口漆黑的皮鞋鞋面上的反光。

“哦……下午好，汉尼拔。”她往墙壁挪了挪，倚靠着墙壁。

“下午好，皮姆斯女士，希望你喜欢今天中午的饭菜，是我亲自做的，”汉尼拔拉了一张椅子坐下，把两条腿叠起来，“为了保留 _肉_ 本身的香气和质感，我用了制作日本刺身的料理手法。”

“我喜欢肉桂的香气，”凯瑟琳奄奄一息地说道，“我真的很喜欢……我不知道你从哪里弄来的这样特殊的肉。”

“它看起来很像金枪鱼的腹肉，不是吗？淡粉色，带一些脂肪，”汉尼拔说道，“但口感恐怕很有差异。”

“你毫无疑问是个真正的魔头，汉尼拔。”凯瑟琳拉了一下嘴角。

汉尼拔对类似的评价早已见惯不怪，就像他常常感到被冒犯却很少生气，他轻易接受了一份评价，“劳兹小姐告诉我她找到了普瑞斯，显然这个Omega并没有因为车祸而死，甚至还和另一个Alpha在弗吉尼亚州的沙滩旁边晒太阳。”

“她真是你的可爱猎犬。Lounds（劳兹）,Hounds（猎犬），”凯瑟琳笑嘻嘻地玩着文字游戏，“我真遗憾只见过她一次。”

汉尼拔忽略了这个小玩笑，“弗雷迪肯定那个人是普瑞斯先生，然而她不明白为什么普瑞斯先生闻起来不对劲，”汉尼拔表现得很疑惑，“葵花香是普瑞斯家族独有的信息素气味，但他闻起来还有着另一个杂种Alpha的味道。一个Omega不可能被两个Alpha标记，这是常识。”

“我之前造访时，凯瑟琳，闻到你泡的蜂蜜水的气味里有葵花信息素的气味，你把哪一个普瑞斯变成了人体蜂巢？”汉尼拔饶有兴致，“这些问号都围绕着你，我期待能从你这得到答案。”

“这真是……真是无上荣幸。”凯瑟琳瘫坐在地，只能以上半身微微俯身致敬来表达谢意。

“你会为我解开谜团吗？”汉尼拔微笑，“绝对真实、绝对准确，就像你针灸的手法一样？”

“我十分愿意。”老女人回以微笑。

汉尼拔感到满意：“普瑞斯先生曾经来找你？”

“是的，不过……刚开始不是因为他想要逃跑。”

“是什么原因？”

“为……”她差点要笑出声，“另一个Omega普瑞斯。”

“杰瑞米·普瑞斯？”汉尼拔开始由这些线索拼凑真相。

“是的，一个饱受风湿病困扰的可怜人，”凯瑟琳有些出神，可能是在回忆过去的情景，“他来请求我帮帮他的弟弟……针灸真的对治疗风湿很有帮助。作为一个已经结合的Omega，他的Alpha当然也陪同在他身边，也就是普瑞斯夫人。”

“你杀了杰瑞米·普瑞斯？”汉尼拔追问。

“不是我，汉尼拔，不是我……”凯瑟琳坚决而又慢慢地摇头，“我 _帮助_ 了他，而不是我 _杀了_ 他。”

凯瑟琳·皮姆斯可爱的说法让汉尼拔愉悦了起来，他在椅子上微微挪动了一下背部靠住椅子背的位置，“那是普瑞斯夫人杀了他。”他推测道。

“普瑞斯夫人在那一次陪同普瑞斯先生来询问的时候，就请求我一定要帮助普瑞斯先生的弟弟，治疗他的风湿病，”她回答道，“但我那时就看出来，她并不是想帮助杰瑞米·普瑞斯。”

“后来杰瑞米·普瑞斯在我这里开始了针灸治疗，先是做了一个疗程，然后某一天，在他治疗期间，普瑞斯夫人忽然找上门来，打断了我们的治疗。他在隔间里，不知道普瑞斯夫人正在会客厅请求我帮帮她，杀了杰瑞米•普瑞斯。在一个人放松的时候乘机杀了他有多容易，汉尼拔？”

“帮我杀了这个发疯的Omega，求求你，我知道你以前干过这种事，我知道你是 _汉尼拔_ 手下的人，她这么说，”凯瑟琳竭力模仿着当时另一个女人语气，恳切而笃定，“如果不让他永远消失，吉米会离开我的，我知道他会的。”

“我只是想帮助这些可怜的人儿……当他们可怜地恳求我，我没有办法……拒绝这些可怜人，”凯瑟琳失神地说，“噢，你真该看看他们的样子，如果看到了，你也绝对不会拒绝他们的，汉尼拔，我知道……你跟我。你选择的在你身边的所有人都跟你 _类同_ 。”

被一次次呼唤的汉尼拔反而面不改色，尽管他在这一刻感觉，某一时刻凯瑟琳·皮姆斯成为了他的代言人，但是他仍然控制自己没有被这种满足感夺走平静，“杰瑞米·普瑞斯是一个Omega平权运动组织的其中一个领头人，”汉尼拔指出，“让普瑞斯夫人害怕的可能就是这个。”

“后来吉米·普瑞斯找到我了，”凯瑟琳欣悦不已，“这时候距离他的弟弟失踪已经过去了一周，他终于找到了我。”

“你告诉了他普瑞斯夫人的请求，结果就是他开始计谋逃跑，”汉尼拔向前倾身，“为什么他选择了仇人来帮助他？我想知道。”

“他别无选择，”凯瑟琳说，“一个被标记的Omega如果想要离开他的Alpha，又不被其他人发现这一点是很难的，但是显然之前有人告诉了他我可以帮上忙——也许是杰瑞米和他的那些伙伴，谁知道。”

“你切除了他们的腺体吗？”汉尼拔提问，“据我所知这是如今唯一的一种方法，还是违法的。在全美国任何一个州、任何一家正规医院都不可以进行这种手术，除非有法院批准。”

“不，我怎么会这样做呢？我不像你，是个医生。他们仍然是可被标记的、甜蜜的Omega，”老女人咧嘴笑了，“我是个针灸治疗师，汉尼拔……我给他们的结合腺做了定向穿刺，破坏了先前的标记……尽管仍然还会有残余，但是只要被二次标记之后就不会再被轻易察觉出来。”

以汉尼拔所掌握的医学知识，这种方法只是听上去没有摘除那么残酷，但考虑到种种可能，这同样也是一种对Omega的折磨，“嗅觉是很基础的一种感觉能力，但人类已经失去了善用它的能力，”汉尼拔略带遗憾之意，“我不认为这种小手术能够对破坏标记气到完美的作用，但是糊弄大多数人类的鼻子恐怕还是足够了的。”

“谢谢你的赞美……”她咯咯笑。

“想必你在研究人体蜂巢的时候顺便对结合腺也做了大量研究，凯瑟琳，连我也不知道还有这样的手术，这是Omega们的福祉，毕竟他们不会知道这台手术会让他们遭受什么样的副作用直到他们痛苦大叫的那一天，”汉尼拔面无表情，“无论如何，你知道，家族里的大多数人都不会喜欢你这样做的。”

“我没有立场，汉尼拔，我从来没在乎你们的那些事。Alpha至上，或者Omega至上、Beta至上，我都不在乎。我只想……帮助他们，难道你不认为我在帮助他们吗？”凯瑟琳皱着眉头，看起来十分为难，“不说了，你什么时候杀我，现在可以吗？”

半疯半癫的女人耐心等着着汉尼拔的审判，但是她的神态明摆着毫不在意，这种漠不关心几乎和轻视画上等号，汉尼拔从椅子上离开，随手扣上西装外套的扣子，“听说你喜欢对前额叶下手，”他低头注视着女人说，“我想你也确实需要这样的终极治疗方案了，作为一个医生，这是我的诊断。我以前巴尔的摩精神病院的同事会很乐意帮我这个忙的。”

她愣了一下，“去年有太多被诊断为精神失常而进了精神病院的人，前额叶切除手术受到了普遍欢迎，他们根本忙不过来，不得不一遍遍改进方法，现在一根冰锥就能很快完成一台手术了，”汉尼拔走向出口，下手为他拉开房门，“你很快就会拥有绝对的平静了，凯瑟琳。”

等待她的是比死亡更令人恐惧的折磨，她爬起来，“你为什么不杀了我？”凯瑟琳尖声质问，粗鲁得让汉尼拔反感。

“嗯，这真是一个很无趣的问题。”

汉尼拔瘪了一下嘴，小幅度地摇了摇头。

~*~

下了出租车，威尔叹了口气，他很少见这种豪华的私人别墅，现代、高档，很难想象住在这里面的人一天要赚多少钱才能维持这样的生活，威尔从来没有赚到过这么多钱，至少现在也都还没有。

当他敲门时，脑子想的是他的狗该怎么办。他不那么关心自己会不会被汉尼拔·莱克特生吞活剥，或者有一天威尔·格雷厄姆出现在报纸讣告页上之类的，他现在还没考虑那么远。敲门没有人应，威尔看到旁边还有门铃，便按了一下门铃，仍然没有人来开门，汉尼拔不在家？

外面的街道很窄，这一块是富人们的别墅区，外面这条是狭窄的两车道，附带在两侧的是人行道，别墅旁边是车库，在旁边有一个没放水的泳池，被一圈灌木丛围绕，并和隔壁那户人家隔开。

威尔打车到这里花了近十刀，几乎是他接一个活的钱，他不想再打车回去，他可不好意思跟他的新老板要这点钱，只因为他觉得三十刀对他而言也很重要。于是威尔在门口的楼梯上坐下，不知道要等多久。距离汉尼拔接他电话也没过去太久，至少威尔是这么觉得的，计程车也就开了四十多分钟，没堵车，理论上来说汉尼拔不应该不在家，除非他因为急事出了门。

过了大概十分钟（也可能是二十分钟），威尔被下午两点的艳阳晒得眼睛睁不开，他不耐烦地起身，回到门前按响门铃，这一次运气倒是很好，很快威尔听到了脚步声，有人来开门了。

然而们被拉开的时候，出现的并不是汉尼拔，而是一个身材高大的黑种人男性Alpha，紧随其后的两个白种男人也是Alpha，这两个人的身材都不及前者魁梧但也没有什么好羞愧的。以前威尔不觉得自己矮小，至少在Omega之中他不算矮小，甚至算高大，但是现在他只想给他们俩让路，他感觉到了令他畏惧和颤抖的恶意，如果他还不远离，他将被伤害。

他被迫对这些Alpha臣服。

“抱歉，我以为这里是莱克特医生的……”

威尔连着往旁边退了好几步，直到他脚后跟撞上一根柱子，那份合同没拿稳而掉落在地上，他低着脑袋不敢看这两个凶恶的Alpha，并把自己的眼镜往后使劲推了一下，来不及捡起合同。

“威尔？”

当Omega听到熟悉的声音时，他猛地被吓到了，“我以为我走错了。”威尔看着汉尼拔斥退那两个男人，让他们离开，忽然威尔认出来其中有个白种男人正是那天晚上汉尼拔身边的那一个。

“我很抱歉我的保镖们吓到了你，”汉尼拔朝他走过来，拍了拍他的肩膀后面，“我刚刚在忙一些生意。”

“不用告诉我是什么，”威尔捡起那份合同，重新站直身子，“太可笑了，那几个才像是你的保镖，我站在你身边只是个笑话。”

“当你站在我身边时我不会允许任何人这么说，”汉尼拔瞥了一眼威尔手上的合同，走进房内，“你不进来吗？看得出来你在外面等了一阵子。”

“你是怎么……算了。”威尔跟上去。

对于威尔来说，这一整个属于汉尼拔·莱克特的世界都是陌生的，而他之所以在这里只是因为钱，在他走进这件阴冷干燥的房间前，他还不知道自己走进了魔王的宫殿。

威尔跟在汉尼拔身后穿过走廊，一边听汉尼拔向他介绍主要房间的内容，一边记下，卫生间、厨房、餐厅、会客室、书房和一些客房，二楼主要是卧室，汉尼拔的卧室、他的卧室、书房和一些其他的功能性的房间。威尔很快记住了它们的位置。不知道为何这所别墅里除了乌木的气味，几乎没有其他类似信息素的气味，这意味着汉尼拔一个人住在这里。

当然也没有任何宠物，至少没有狗。

介绍完后他们回到汉尼拔的会客室，同时这里也是汉尼拔作为心理医生时平时接待病人的诊疗室，它直接把一层和二层合并在一起，连同巨大的落地玻璃窗，构成了一个安静、明亮、宽敞的房间。威尔抬起脑袋，看到原本二层的位置变成了书架，靠着几把木质梯子连接，上面全都是书。

“合同里没有写明的其中一点是，当我接待病人的时候，是绝对私密的。因此，你只需要待在房子里就足够了，不需要在我身边。”汉尼拔说。

“哦，那我如何保证你的安全？”威尔戏弄道。

汉尼拔用一个微笑回复了威尔的提问，“事实上你需要知道的是，合同的最终解释权在我，记住这一点比记住任何一点都管用，”汉尼拔在一个长沙发上坐下，拍了另一边，“坐下吧，威尔。你说你已经擅自签了名？”

“反正是迟早的事。”威尔顺从地坐下，但在中间隔着很大一段距离。

“你的勇气和果断让我佩服，你看起来并不准备后悔。”汉尼拔伸出手，示意威尔把那份合同交给他，威尔没有犹豫。

汉尼拔稳稳地接住合同，并从西装外套的口袋里拿出一支钢笔，直接翻到最后一页签上自己的名字，威尔看着汉尼拔运笔的方法，想起了自己在大学里的那个教代数的老师。

“我还需要处理一些事情，”威尔说明，“我的行李、我的狗。”

“你不用带太多东西，除了你一直在使用的药物和类似的一些必需品，而衣物、牙刷之类的东西都会为你准备好，”汉尼拔对他说道，“至于你的狗，我并没有考虑到这一层，但你可能不会被允许带宠物上班。”

我当然知道，威尔在心里嘀咕，“再给我几天时间，我需要给我的狗找个去处，我不能让他们又开始流浪。”

“没有问题。”汉尼拔轻易答应了。

当二人的对话陷入一定的沉默时，威尔开始不安了，他不敢肯定汉尼拔对他的打算，但他对此并不可能有什么安全感。

正当威尔处于摇摆不定的状态中不可自拔时，汉尼拔开口问了一个奇怪的问题：“那天晚上，威尔，在你明明可以选择坐视不理的情况下，你为什么选择要救一个素不相识的人？”

事实上问出这个问题时汉尼拔并不期待任何答案，他也不是猜不到那些答案，鉴于威尔也曾经做出过类似的英勇行为，他对威尔的优秀品德没有怀疑，他之所以问这个问题，是想看看威尔对此有何反应，又或许，威尔会出乎他的意料，这也说不定。

对于汉尼拔的提问，威尔虽然并非走神，但也没有吭声，“你的牺牲让我感到好奇，威尔。莎士比亚曾写，我们于上帝如苍蝇于顽童，杀死我们是他的消遣，”汉尼拔接着说道，“我们不就是按照上帝本人创造出来的吗？”

“你想问为什么我不放任你被杀吗？”威尔用无名指擦了一下眼角，“还是你有足够的自信认为那颗子弹杀不死你？我救你，很简单，我不想让你死。大概我是有些懦弱，莱克特医生。”

“你认为这是懦弱吗？”汉尼拔抬起眉弓问道，“你的用词很有趣，威尔。你说你舍身救一个人是因为你懦弱，要知道，包括媒体在内，舍己救人都是一种富有勇气的行为，他们会说，出于‘勇敢’，而不是‘懦弱’，但你却说你是因为懦弱。”

“如果我勇敢，我会很轻松地看着你死，不是吗？”威尔反问道，“如苍蝇于顽童，那将是一种消遣，而消遣……消遣是一种愉悦，愉悦是没有胆怯可言的，轻蔑的感情。”

汉尼拔知道他们看待事物的方向并不一致，但威尔却能够推测出他的观点，这很美，流畅、均匀，像一首舒曼的钢琴协奏曲，汉尼拔没有向威尔指明这一点，他知道如果他不惭地指明这点，就像是在演出中途鼓掌，无礼而愚蠢。

“放任我被其他人杀死对你而言需要勇气吗？我是陌生人，在社会的眼中没有任何人会因此指摘你，他们并不知道你的特殊才能。事实上，我不觉得你是一个不惜命的人。”汉尼拔用另一只手揉了揉自己的左手拇指。

“我看出来了，你根本不在乎我救你的原因，对吧？你提问只是因为——只是，”威尔皱着眉，“你只是好奇。”

对于威尔强大的感知能力汉尼拔感到惊奇，关键是，威尔似乎并没有察觉到这一点，这种不自知激发了汉尼拔挑衅的玩心。他想要更多地测试威尔的直觉，也许这种直觉不仅仅是对恶意的感觉，这种直觉很可能是Omega本身强烈情感直觉的进化。奇妙的进化。

“让我们换一个话题，”男人忽然说，“我么来玩一个语言游戏，如果与恨相对的不是爱，而是原谅。”

“那么，什么与爱相对？”汉尼拔接着问。

“由你来告诉我答案怎么样？”汉尼拔没有继续直接回答，“我想知道你的答案，你可以理解为好奇心，既然你知道我是个好奇心很重的人，你应该能理解我想知道你答案的愿望。”

“我没有那么想要和你聊天了，莱克特医生，”威尔叛逆而充满戒备地说道，“你一直在跟我聊天，就好像你是我的心理医生。我不想要心理医生。”威尔没有说明的半句话是他开始觉得汉尼拔所谓的好奇心其实更应该说是一种猜疑心，不过他很识相，不会这样说的：“我也想要问你一个问题，既然你提到了你的好奇心，你如何看待好奇心？”

“好奇心是我们的神性。好奇心的基础是高度的想象力和创造力，我擅自认为这二者是将我们和其他灵长类区分开的关键，但事实上，并不是所有人的好奇心都能够像玫瑰一样绽放，很多人的好奇心在成长的时期里被各种各样的原因限制，最终囿于一隅，”汉尼拔一边说，一边观察着威尔，“你让它们保留了下来，如果你觉得它们让你受苦，那是因为你反抗着它们的福利。”

“你视自己为神明？”威尔感受到他的傲慢。

“那样的话，我也在将你视为神明，”汉尼拔优雅地微笑，“每个有自尊的人都将自己视为神明，或多或少，只有这样我们才能继续保持着自尊活下去，而不是变成一只牲畜。”

汉尼拔说完，留了不少时间给威尔思考，他十分清楚如何掌握谈话的进度，显然这场谈话中自己的部分已经到了尽头，继续说下去只是打扰威尔思考，或者让这场谈话变得使人厌烦起来。沉默中他观察着威尔将一旁玻璃水杯的角度调整到折射阳光的角度。

“什么与爱相对？”汉尼拔最后又问了一句。

_爱？_

_爱。_

听到这个词，他蓦地想起阿拉娜。

“死亡。”威尔不知道怎么的斩钉截铁地说出这个答案。

这个答案让汉尼拔不由自主地微笑。

**TBC**


	4. 愈燃愈烈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢，希望这一章值得等待……

****第四章 愈燃愈烈** **

~*~

给狗狗们找一个家以前从来不那么困难，威尔清楚的一件事是，尽管人们对他人常常保持着敌意和疏远，但是对等级低于他们的其他生物则保持中立，当然，大多数人也并不止于中立，而是轻蔑。当威尔决定将一只可怜的流浪狗收留在家的时候，并不会考虑其他的事情，但是他知道，更多的人会考虑照顾一只狗他们需要做出怎样空间和时间上的牺牲。

威尔有考虑过在某个荒郊野外的地方租一座房子，把狗狗们放在那里，并且情人来照顾他们，然而这件事情办起来太复杂了。找一个这样的人、一座这样的屋子要花不少时间，而且还不一定找得到，就算找到了要花费多少钱威尔也完全没有底。

现在让他苦恼的不仅仅是狗狗们的去处。合同的年限是一年，然而威尔·格雷厄姆并不敢肯定，这一年的时间会不会延长而他又能不能 _活到一年之后_ ，如果一切像他想的那样顺利，一年之后他还可以将狗狗们接回来……然而狗是活着的生物，不是什么石头或者摆件，可以长时间地寄存在其他地方，事实上，就算一年之后他回来了，狗狗们可能也会有所疏远。总之，他最好是做好就此和他们中的绝大多数告别的准备。

包括贝芙利在内的几个朋友里，没有人有这样的打算，贝芙表示他会在将来有计划，但是现在她认为仅仅是照顾自己也已经使她不堪重负。不过，她给了威尔一个地址，她说那是个之前在调查中发现的，一个位于郊区的流浪动物收容中心。

几经周折威尔找到了这家收容中心，离城市很远，几乎是一个农场改造的。他从自己的小破车上下来时，闻到马的气味，原来是一匹黑色的马被拴在门口，他再往前走了几步便听到了狗吠声。实话说，这里的环境中规中矩，甚至有一点破旧，但是威尔觉得狗狗们应该不会在意这点，毕竟自己家的情况也没有好到哪里去。

四下无人，威尔朝着事视野中心的那座大棚房走过去，他轻轻敲门，“你在吗，伯纳德楠先生？”威尔又等了一小会才继续敲，“彼得·伯纳德楠？”

时间过去，耗费着威尔的耐心，当他准备再一次敲门时，匆忙的脚步声才靠近了耳边，门栓打开，紧接着，一个瘦小的男人把门拉开了一条缝，带着非常微弱的、被动物气味掩盖的烧焦羊毛味的信息素，不太讨人喜欢，“我是来询问关于……流浪狗的收容事宜的。”威尔整理措辞以说明来意，他看得出这个Omega非常谨慎，并没有被标记。

“啊！我是彼得·伯纳德楠，请进，”彼得轻手轻脚地把门拉开，威尔从门缝里挤进来，然后他又关上了门，“尽管我没法看着你说话，但我想你知道其实我很高兴认识你。你是怎么找到这里的？”

说这话的时候，威尔注意到了这个人佝偻着背，埋着脑袋的胆怯模样，他努力用手臂表达自己的情绪，但是这显得很滑稽，“因为工作变动我不得不把我的狗狗送养一阵子，我到处找不到人，卡兹警官就跟我提到了你，”威尔惭愧地解释道，“大概有六七只，都是我之前自己收留的流浪狗。”

“我们不只是收容流浪狗，几乎还包括所有动物，”彼得低着脑袋在前面引路，似乎不敢看威尔，“有的是被抛弃的，有的是受了伤的。”

这时威尔才注意到旁边有几个笼子里关着小鸟、猴子和某种像土拨鼠的动物，它们看起来不像是家养宠物的模样，威尔保持着一定的警惕，他知道有这么一类人以慈善收容的名义，背地里其实在贩卖动物，或者进行其他不人道的处置，尽管他不认为彼得·伯纳德楠这幅模样能做出那些事，但是人不可貌相的道理并不需要多讲。

“你做这行多久了？”威尔盯着那只猴子看。

“很久，四五年了，也许，”彼得说，“这个农场是我父亲的遗产。”

“能坚持这么久……哪来的钱呢？”威尔考虑到了很实际的问题，同时，这也是一个试探。

伯纳德楠没有回答他的问题，停下脚步，看了看四周，往一个方向走去，威尔又听到了激烈的狗吠声，“那边房子里在制作狗狗们午饭的是马修·布朗，”彼得指着某个方向说，“剩下的你可以跟他谈。”

“呃，好的。”威尔点了一下头，朝走廊那边走过去。

还不够特别近时威尔就嗅到了一丝Alpha信息素的侵略性气味，皮革和血橙，朝气蓬勃，但威尔对此感觉并不好，太过张扬的个性让他感觉到不安，“布朗先生？”威尔靠在门边问好。

房子里面的年轻人转过头来，手上的蔬菜肉泥混合物让他看起来没那么具有攻击性了，“你是谁，见过伯纳德楠了？”他打量着威尔，回过身去把手弄干净，“拜托稍微等我一下。”

马修·布朗看起来又高又强壮，尽管比起汉尼拔的那群保镖来逊色不少，但是对于一个年轻的男性Alpha而言他已经算是很强壮的了，轮廓分明的手臂肌肉、尖削的下巴，结实的身材，考虑到他的合伙人是个弱不禁风又有点神经质的Omega，某种程度上大概他才是这里实际上的主人。

“有什么我们可以帮到你？”马修用一条毛巾擦了擦手，走过来，“说起来，我还没问你的名字。”

“威尔·格雷厄姆，你可以叫我威尔。”

“好的，威尔。”年轻人给了他一个不错的招牌笑容。

对于威尔，马修并未表现出任何恶意，即便在威尔说明他让人为难的来意时，他也没有觉得威尔是一个使人困扰的人，至少在威尔的直觉里是这样的，没有比自己的直觉更管用的鉴别方法了，在这么些年的苦难里，威尔正是靠他准确的直觉苟活至今。

收容所的地方很大，虽然有些老旧，但马修保证威尔的狗狗们会在这里得到照顾，没准交到新的狗狗朋友。不过每个地方都有规矩，马修不能保证一年之后狗狗们都能回到威尔身边，到了这里来，狗狗们就不再属于威尔，无论是有人领养了他们，还是因为什么意外而生病或死亡，威尔没有权利插手它们的事务。

考虑到这里没有 _安乐死，_ 威尔认为其他的要求都是可以被理解的，他早已做好这样的准备，然而，真到了这个关头，他还是有太多不舍。他是个和社会脱节的人类，他最好的伙伴是他的狗，从最开始它们就信任着他一个人，现在送走他们多多少少让他自责。马修安慰说他可以时不时来看看它们，但威尔不觉得自己在这一年里能有多少时间，大概汉尼拔有多忙，他就会有多忙。

威尔开始填写这些表格，以及一份承诺书，他写下每一只狗狗的名字，当他写完时，他在“温斯顿”上犹豫了一阵子。温斯顿是他救助的最后一条流浪狗，去年年底，他刚来到巴尔的摩时，在夜晚的无人马路上把它哄了回家。

最后他撕掉了温斯顿的表格，也划掉了承诺书上温斯顿的名字。

~*~

车停稳之后威尔拍了拍司机的肩膀，给了他不少小费，相较于以前他甚至不给小费而言，这一次是真的很慷慨。他回到自己的公寓时狗狗们迎了上来，他耐心地抚摸他们每一个，只有温斯顿在他常坐的单人沙发边等着。

“你真的很通人性，不是吗，温斯顿？”威尔走过去，蹲下将这只狗抱进怀里，“你会跟我走吗？你会乖乖的吗？”

温斯顿发出低沉的呼噜声，但威尔知道它在表达安慰。

尽管威尔仍然觉得汉尼拔不会允许一只狗在他的别墅兜来晃去，执意挑衅他的原则可想而知是有多胆大妄为，但他觉得总得要尝试一下，他到房门前的鞋柜上拿起电话，把圆圈绕到数字上，拨打汉尼拔的电话。

他等待电话接通，但是他等了很久也没有等到人来接。

威尔猜得到他永远不会知道汉尼拔在做什么，这种情况即便是等他正式上班也不会好转，汉尼拔·莱克特的那些工作和生意都是机密，除非他对威尔的信任足够的高他才会选择让威尔加入进来，然而威尔宁愿自己不知道那些事情，他是个凡人，只想活命。

与此同时，莱克特医生办公桌上的固定电话响个没停，清脆的声音响彻在宽敞的房间里等待被接起，但却没有人，没过多久，这声音停止了。

汉尼拔·莱克特喘着粗气，远远看了一眼桌子上的电话，然后他的视线回到了脚边上趴在地上的半死不活的人身上。汉尼拔不知道自己错过了谁的电话，但他知道如果真的重要的话那个人会再打一次的，他可以等。现在如何处理这具可以说是尸体的玩意对他而言显然更加重要。

这个倒霉蛋是布莱恩·泽勒，要说他为什么会在这里，并且找了汉尼拔的麻烦，应该不难想通，他们之间的联系唯有那个叫吉米·普瑞斯的Omega而已。就在昨天，汉尼拔的人带走了普瑞斯，不过，医生的确是没有料到泽勒会这么快就找上门来。

“还回来……”

地上的Alpha可以感觉到，自己掉了一颗牙的嘴里，血液和唾液的混合物阻塞了语言，他不知道自己还能说话，“还回来……还给我……”泽勒不知道自己是不是断了一根肋骨，还是说有两根骨头裂开了，他费力地想要爬起来，手指抠着地板，像蠕虫一样弓起背。

“恐怕我不能答应你。”汉尼拔的发鬓位置裂了个口子，鲜红色的血液从这个伤口不断流出来，初步干涸，他非常敬佩泽勒先生的效率和勇气，这方面来看泽勒先生虽败犹荣。

在泽勒就要成功跪住站起来时，汉尼拔已经准备好，抓起一边的一个瓷花瓶把它砸在了布莱恩·泽勒的后脑勺上，碎裂的声音让汉尼拔的气息重新回复平静。这一击直接让泽勒晕了过去，而且看起来不会再起了。

他死了，如果他不被任何医疗手段抢救的话，就死透了。

随后汉尼拔认真考虑了处理办法，他杀了泽勒，因为无论这个公民是出于什么目的袭击了他，杀了他一定是属于防卫过当的范畴，就算他能靠着自己的权力和金钱搞定这档子事，这都要成为他的污点。这意味着他只能私下秘密地处理尸体，这是他的唯一选择。

反正也不是什么难事，汉尼拔莞尔。他的冰箱刚好需要扩充了。

当汉尼拔准备弯下腰去把这具尸体拖到地下室去的时候，桌子上的座机电话又响了起来。也许还是之前那个人。汉尼拔浅浅地皱了一下眉，简单思考了一下之后，决定先去接电话。

“汉尼拔•莱克特，什么事？”汉尼拔节省时间，他可不想让泽勒先生的血液把木地板进一步污染。

“莱克特医生，我是威尔，我刚刚打你电话你没接，”那边的人磕磕巴巴地说，“关于合同、我的工作，我想询问你一件事……或者说， _请求_ 。”

“我刚刚去了一趟书房，没有在办公室，抱歉。至于请求，无论是什么，只要你提出来我都会认真考虑，”汉尼拔不顾自己身处凶杀现场，像个没事人一样欣然说道，“你是被重视的。”

“是关于我的狗，我已经把它们送到了一家收容所里，但是有一只狗，叫温斯顿……我不忍心送走，”威尔抚摸脑袋趴在膝盖上的温斯顿，当它听到自己名字时它看了威尔一眼，“它很乖，我保证，它很聪明、很乖，我想请求你允许它留在我未来的房间——它不会出去的。”

威尔的语气恳切，甚至带着一丝哀求，正中汉尼拔下怀，“你知道这是个很勉强的想法，狗不像猫，它们需要较大的活动空间，以及充分的陪伴，”汉尼拔说着用手背揩掉脸颊上的血，“你会很忙，威尔，而且你的房间里还有一堆家具和摆件。”他没有说自己也不喜欢狗叫声。

“温斯顿是只老狗了，不喜欢叫、也不喜欢乱跑，事实上，他平时最喜欢的姿势就是趴在窝里，”威尔有些着急地说道，“它不挑食，不用家具磨爪子，知道定点大小便，还会寻回，很通人性……”

“你不是在把温斯顿推荐给我来养吧，威尔？”汉尼拔轻叹，“听起来温斯顿比我见过的任何一只狗都优秀，也许我该给它一个机会。”

听到这个威尔高兴地语气都变了：“太好了，医生，它绝不会给你添麻烦。”

“当我们在家时，他可以在你的管制下活动，当我们离开，你得把它关在你的房子里——为了避免纠纷，也许我们之间的合同需要一个附加的协议，”汉尼拔补充说道，“我并不对一个动物有太高的信任，再怎么受到训练，本能仍然是它们的第一目的，但我信任你，威尔，请照顾好温斯顿。”

“我会的，当然，我们稍后要好好谈一谈那个协议。不过，我应该感谢你的信任吗？”威尔礼貌地控制住自己的喜悦，“非常谢谢你，莱克特医生。”

事实上汉尼拔对威尔的狗没有任何想法，但收留温斯顿，让威尔的狗陪伴他会让他更有归属感。汉尼拔了解，人们对家的概念并非房子，有时甚至并非家人，而是房子里是否有熟悉的事物，这样才能够缔造安全感和归属感。威尔送走了其他的狗，但留下了温斯顿，这一定是有意义的，这种意义可以被利用。卖一个人情，何乐而不为？

挂断威尔的电话之后，汉尼拔心情大好，他感觉地上的麻烦事都不再那么麻烦了，现在他甚至想弹一会大键琴，而不是去拖一具尸体。

~*~

明亮房间里，吉米•普瑞斯醒来时，熟悉的奢华风格让他愣了一愣，当他反应过来自己到了哪里时，他几乎要暴跳如雷。然而他几乎动弹不得，身体似乎还处于药物的控制下。他不想回到这里，绝不想，他宁愿死在街道上，也绝对不想要活在普瑞斯庄园的豪宅里，就像任何一个受到酷刑的人都宁愿一死了之一样。比死亡更可怕的是残酷地活着。

“谁在这吗？！”吉米•普瑞斯喊着掀开被子，可还没走出去，管家便推开了门进来，将他拦住了。

“夫人稍后到。”老管家不带任何感情地说道。

“我才不在乎！”吉米回忆起昨天黄昏的时候发生的事情，更加愤怒，“不要拦着我！”他尽力掩盖自己内心的慌张，他不知道他会被如何处置，而布莱恩又怎么样了。

“您已经被严密看管了，先生，这是普瑞斯夫人下的命令。”

“我不是她的奴隶，”他冷笑一声，“我甚至已经不是吉米•普瑞斯，吉米•普瑞斯已经死了！”

老管家低着眼睛，“马克思只服从命令。”他恭敬而疏远地说。

就在二人之间的气氛越来越紧张时，房门再一次被推开了，而走进来的正是两个人话题的中心，玛利亚•普瑞斯，她板着脸，嘴角掉到耳根子下面去，下巴抬得像只傲慢的孔雀。

“我想，这应该是我和他夫妻之间的谈话。”普瑞斯夫人暗示其他人离开这里。

吉米握紧拳头，注视着这个讨厌的女人轻蔑地扫了他一眼，然后朝着他一步步地走过来，“好久不见了，吉米，”她淡淡说道，“你可能不相信，我为了让你回家花了三十万刀。”

“你浪费了这三十万，就像你浪费你的时间在我身上，”吉米•普瑞斯嘲弄道，“你的人生都过去快五十年了，应该节约剩下的时间，玛利亚。”

被讽刺年老让她感到被冒犯，她深呼吸，不想去反复确认这是语出她的Omega，“听到你叫我的名字，让我感觉我们又回到了三十多年以前，吉米，这足以让我感到年轻，”她调整自己的表情，“好好休息，我想你什么也不带就走了，在外面这段时间肯定吃了不少苦。”

她虚伪的关切让吉米反感，“你难道不介意一个带着其他Alpha标记的Omega睡在你身边？”他决心激起她真实而疯狂的那一面，“如果你还没有发现，我不介意为了让你感受杂种Alpha的气味而走近。”

“说起这个问题，”普瑞斯夫人装作自己本忘记了这回事，“我已经想好了怎么办了。我本想晚几天再告诉你，因为你身上真的有很多事情……需要解决。”

“你去掉了我的标记，被一个杂种Alpha标记了，不是吗？”女人的嘴角轻微抽搐了一下，“有位医生告诉我了你是如何做到的。在外面的放荡生活真的让你忘记你是谁了，让我来提醒你，吉米，你是普瑞斯的Omega.”

Omega粗鲁地打断女人越来越快的发言，“我还真想知道这位医生是谁，也许他神通广大，能解决你不育的问题。”他恶毒地说道。

一记响亮的耳光，吉米感觉到脸颊上火辣辣的疼痛，女人起伏的胸脯表示她压制的愤怒，“我还以为你至少会弄清形势，乞求你的Alpha原谅，但看来你根本不清楚形势，还是说你真的忘记了你是 _谁_ ？”玛利亚的愤怒让她嘴角的法令纹更加深刻。

“吉米•普瑞斯 ** _ **死了！**_** 你想说什么？”他指出这一点。

玛利亚安慰自己，想一想今后她能让这个不识好歹的Omega感受到的所有痛苦，她现在受到的羞辱都将会成倍地返还，“你会见到那位医生的，毕竟多亏了他你才能回到这里。”她安定下来。

“你会很快适应回家的感觉的，吉米，当我打你的时候、骂你的时候、把你按在床上让你哭出来的时候，你就知道你是谁了。好好习惯一下，不要在三天之后还表现得这么糟糕，”玛利亚走近他，用左手抚摸他的脸颊刚刚被打过的地方，被男人扭过头去避开，“不要丢普瑞斯的脸，让你的Alpha蒙羞。”

“莱克特医生不是来看我的笑话的。”

她抓住吉米•普瑞斯的下颌，用力将他摔在一边的软榻上，一点也不像一直以来表现出的那样死气沉沉，甚至可以说是亢奋。

“好好忏悔你的罪过，吉米•普瑞斯，”她装模作样叹了口气，但嘴角宛如笑容的抽搐暴露了她，“亲爱的，我希望你知道我为你付出了太多，天知道你惹出来的麻烦还要多少钱和关系才能搞定！你以前很乖的。你真应该向上帝忏悔了。”

女主人这时才笑了起来，带动她眼角的皱纹，她察觉到这一点时收住了笑，转过身，趾高气昂地走出了房间，在她离开的这几步里，每一步都有吉米谋杀她的欲望和计划，但他知道自己不能这样冲动。

他没有什么好忏悔的，他最大的罪过就是他是个Omega.

~*~

一辆和这条街格格不入的车停在这里，街道的石板光滑、平整、干净，肃静的灰色就像新铺好的，不像威尔公寓那条街，路面的石砖板早就翘起一角，时不时要绊倒行人，痰和烟头卡在缝隙里，夏天雨后散发着臭味。格雷厄姆先生在这感到不少不适应，还好这里每一幢房子都隔得很远以保证住户的隐私，再加上傍晚的光线朦胧，没有人会注意到他。当威尔•格雷厄姆拉开车门，汉尼拔已经在路边等他了。

“你可以把车停到车库，威尔。温斯顿在车上吗？”汉尼拔穿得不够正式，仿佛故意要让威尔觉得今天轻松一点。可他并没有觉得轻松。

“它在。不过它对陌生人很警惕，你给他喂点吃的会好一点，”威尔从车的副座收纳屉里拿出一根超市里买来的零食肉棒，“你永远不知道会什么时候碰到需要帮助的流浪狗……所以我的车上和口袋里永远备着一些宠物零食。”

威尔捏住这根小零食的一端，递给汉尼拔，汉尼拔盯了一下那根暗红色的的合成肉制品，接下，“我会和温斯顿在你的房间里等你。我准备了一个狗窝，希望它会喜欢。”汉尼拔看着威尔将温斯顿牵出来。

“它不在意那些的，”威尔把牵引绳交到汉尼拔手里，“它甚至就睡在地板上，只有我从梦中惊醒之后，它才睡在我身边。”

“梦中惊醒？我记得你好像有梦游的习惯。威尔，也许我们应该找个机会聊聊，”当绳子转交的时候狗狗表现得有些紧张，但汉尼拔从容地用风干肉棒哄住它，“比起通过别人了解你，我觉得我更应该多和你本人沟通。”

威尔耸耸肩，不以为然，“这也是我的工作吗？”他哼了一下，笑着钻进车里，“我不认为我们有这样的机会，也别把你当做我的心理医生……我得先去停车了。温斯顿，跟着他走。”

几乎是逃跑。汉尼拔注视着这辆车开出去，温斯顿在他脚边安静地坐立着，当汉尼拔挪动脚步时它顺从地按照威尔的指令跟了上去，这只狗比汉尼拔预想的更加 _顺从，_ 他对这些宠物一向没什么感触，但是温斯顿让他满意。

对于自己的新窝，温斯顿没有表现出什么激动的情绪，比起这个看起来非常舒服并且也昂贵的狗窝，它更在乎自己的主人是否还会继续陪伴，汉尼拔能看出来它的局促不安，在狗窝旁边尾巴朝下地兜来晃去，直到威尔的脚步声出现在房子里时，温斯顿才稳定下来。

威尔对温斯顿做了个手势，它会意，马上安静了下来，爪垫的声音不再发生了，“温斯顿会很快习惯的，你不用担心他会在半夜吠叫，我保证，”威尔希望自己的狗不会因为各种各样的原因被驱逐出去，“无论如何，你允许他在这已经是非常大的宽容。”

“你来的时候刚刚好，我正在准备晚餐，虽然差不多完成了，但你可以和我一起完成一道菜，我会很乐意。这将是我们一起拥有的第一个夜晚，”汉尼拔邀请道，“当然，我们也可以聊些什么。我想你对我仍然有很多问题，威尔。”

在这种语态里威尔进退两难，他知道自己并没有其他的的选择，除了答应，“我手很笨的，”他知道汉尼拔不会在意他的这些话，但是他需要为自己撇清责任，“我恐怕只能帮你擦擦盘子或者盯着锅。”

“来吧，我不会为难你。”汉尼拔听出来威尔的妥协了。

他们离开房间时温斯顿没有跟上来，尽管威尔记得汉尼拔允许温斯顿在他的看管下活动，但是他决定，在自己都还没对这里的环境熟悉起来之前，最好规矩地先弄清楚状况。他警告自己永远不要忘记自己是在对付什么怪物。

走近厨房时威尔已经闻到了烤箱里的香气，让人充满食欲，他四处打量这里面的器具，“我以为你们这样的人会有自己的厨师……或者在外面解决饭菜，”威尔感觉汉尼拔应该是个好厨子，“你居然有时间自己做？”

“ _我对进嘴的东西非常谨慎_ ，”汉尼拔微笑着解释，“况且，我也没有你想象中那么忙，我不至于连一周几顿晚饭的时间也没有。”

也是，犯罪又不是每天都要规矩上下班而且还要时不时加班的事情，威尔在心里腹诽。他看着汉尼拔给自己的腰间系上围裙，尽管从它的白净程度来看厨师本人很少弄脏它，但这毕竟是仪式之一，威尔并没有被要求什么。他希望在自己开始感到无聊之前，汉尼拔能意识到这一点。然而汉尼拔果真只让他帮忙擦盘子，威尔不了解为什么干净的盘子需要被再一次擦拭，也许汉尼拔连上面细微的水痕都在意？还是他只是想给自己找点事情做，免得他尴尬？不过好在汉尼拔的确没有为难他，比方说要他试图把鱼肉切成有固定规格的半透明的薄片。

威尔叹了口气，这个小细节被汉尼拔抓在眼睛里，“这个问题我问的迟了一点，不过我猜……你应该没有什么忌口的东西，”汉尼拔正在处理一块肉上白色的经络，“除非，你是素食主义者？”

“不，我基本上什么都吃，”威尔如实地回答，“呃，其实，如果我像你那样挑剔——我并不能像你那样。”

“不挑剔的食客永远是最让厨师舒心的。原本我还期待你的胃口会有些许挑战性，听说Omega的味蕾普遍比Alpha们敏感，”汉尼拔瞧了他一眼，“我并不是没有碰见过这样的饕餮之徒。”

“Omega永远和 _敏感_ 一词挂钩，似乎脆弱又任性，然后我们就会被其他人莫名其妙地——Alpha也好，Beta也罢，甚至Omega——辱骂成婊子，有时，”威尔无奈地哼了一声，“从Alpha里听到这类评价对我而言有点刻薄。”

“我很抱歉，威尔，但你知道我意不在此，”汉尼拔停下手里的活，看着威尔的眼睛说，“我不想冒犯你，我想尊重你。”

“我没有被惹怒，我只是又开始变得激动了……”威尔叹了口气，摇摇头，完成了自己的工作，然后用一旁的毛巾把自己的手擦干，“我最近太情绪化了……我不知道为什么，不过也许我一直都这样？”

“一直？你这样有很久的历史了？”汉尼拔问道。

威尔在滋滋的油煎炸声里平息下来，“我爸曾经很喜欢说，‘ ** **你为什么总是想入非非？**** ’或者‘ ** **别每天想那些多余的事情！**** ’，他觉得我的 _那种感知_ 是妄想症，我很长时间里也这样认为，但我现在越来越觉得那不是这样简单，”威尔凝视着汉尼拔的眼睛，“想象力太丰富以至于搅乱了我的脑子。我知道自己情绪化、极端。”

“这也可能是你的个性，”汉尼拔缓和道，“每个人的个性都是从小养成的，成年之后的个性改变——与其说是改变，更适合说成伪装，本质上还是小时候的个性。”

“不，我不是这样的个性，这有点异常……我了解我自己，”威尔坚定地说，“ _我知道我是谁_ 。我是从某一刻开始才变成这样的，也许是——你知道是什么时候，但我自己也说不准。我很小的时候就是一个这样不讨人喜欢的家伙。我指的是我小时候的个性。”

汉尼拔没有急着发表任何看法，似乎专注于手中的煎锅，他们就这么保持着沉默，威尔有些不知所措，诚然他靠着“服务性工作”赚钱，但这并不意味着他也有很好的与人交流的经验，相反，他几乎和客人什么也不说，不是他不会也不是不想，他只是不想扫兴。不久，厨师把锅里的煎肉放在威尔擦好的其中一个盘子上，威尔看不出那是一块肝脏还是一块什么肉。

“你能感受到有些东西冥冥之中是有定数的，我指的不是所谓的 _命运_ ，而是一些既定的因果关系，比如，你现在手边的那些茶杯，如果你把其中一个扫到地上，它就会破裂，不可复原，这就成了它的 _命运_ ，然而如果你不那样做，它就能继续保持完整。这一切都取决于你是否决定把茶杯扫到地上，取决于你是否决定产生这个‘因’，而不是这个茶杯本身的 _命运_ ，”汉尼拔以均匀的语速说，“于是你所谓的身上的命运，其实根本就是其他人在你身上产生的因果。”

“抱歉，话题变得太快。你在暗示我是一只茶杯，还是说只是想告诉我我身上的这些事都是别人的错误？还有……刚刚我们说的‘个性’，是周围人一手造成的？”威尔看着他整理摆盘，“我不太明白。”

“你可以慢慢想，但今后我们之间谈话并不会再像今天这样多，无论你喜欢或者讨厌，都不会了。之所以我会和你说这些，是因为今天是 ** **第一天**** 。平时我有很繁忙的工作，”汉尼拔端起盘子，走向厨房外的餐厅，“我们的谈话都是有意义的，在你闲暇的时候，不妨想想我说过的。”

“忽然又变得这么正式，”威尔嘟囔着跟了上去，“我完全怀疑你有没有时间取决于你本人是否想要把某件事安排到你的日程。”

汉尼拔在餐桌上摆在桌子上，“嗯，你明明可以聪明地思考和行事，不是吗？”他问，“我清楚这一点，但你的大脑习惯了沉默。”

“我总是觉得你在变相地惹怒我，无论是之前把我形容成一个茶杯还是现在说我笨，”威尔扯了一下嘴角，在心里想自己是不是该落座了，“我完全不知道……如果我真的这么差劲的话，你为什么要花这么大功夫获得我？”

“我惹怒你了吗？”汉尼拔的表情有些担忧。

威尔急忙解释：“并没有。”

“你的表现也不像是，”汉尼拔认真地看着威尔的眼睛，让他有一点不好意思，“我见过很多恼羞成怒的人，我想我已经看过了所有的恼羞成怒者的表情。”

“我没有那种表情吗？”威尔好奇地问。

汉尼拔微微歪着头：“你看起来反而很兴奋。”

兴奋？威尔尴尬而无奈地咽了一口唾沫，不太清楚这是一种什么表情，也不确定自己刚才露出的某种表情是兴奋的，汉尼拔在开他的玩笑吗？威尔瞪着汉尼拔，身体没有更多反应。第一印象上，威尔认为汉尼拔不是那种喜形于色的人，他总是非常体面，微笑、困惑、担忧、怒气、难过全都控制在体面的范围内，然而他却能够对其他人的表情了解得这样深入，威尔不得不猜测汉尼拔的本性和他所看到的不一致。

忽然思绪被打断，“晚点到我房间里来。”汉尼拔平静地提出。

“今晚？你是说真的？”威尔皱了一下眉头。

“还是说你觉得你真的只需要无所事事就能得到每个月一千美金？”汉尼拔不像是在反问，“这里没人是 _素食者_ 。”

让威尔紧张的是汉尼拔看起来真的不像在开玩笑。

~*~

威尔根本无法否认自己喜欢被汉尼拔压在身下的感觉，他一点也感觉不到恶意和危险，汉尼拔并不想伤害他，不借助那些坏的情绪，他的情感却如此猛烈，他的手像爪子一样固定住他的手臂，以便于亲吻威尔，就像是要衔走威尔嘴里的肉，他的膝盖占据了威尔双腿的间隙，将它们分开，另一只手向后推左边的大腿，把它挂在肩上，又随着身体下沉而使威尔的腿折叠到胸前。

蜂蜜的甜味和花椒、豆蔻融合在一起，奶油的气味垫在最底下，汉尼拔疯狂地呼吸着威尔脖颈间的美妙气息，几乎想要狠狠咬一口，“威尔……”属于Alpha的占有欲显露无遗，尽管威尔仍然对这样的占有感到抗拒，但是他想在这种状态下，这个问题还是稍后再说。

他把一根手指伸进威尔的穴口里，柔和却又快速地抽插着，小Omega被这样的前戏弄得“呜呜”地闷声叫个不停，他的客人里很少有耐心的，他也不喜欢不期待他们耐心，他们越快完事，他就越快能去接下一个客人，“插进来，直接……”当威尔不耐烦地要求时，第二根手指加入了进来，让他更加难耐。

“看来你需要被严格教导，否则你很难在短时间里学会如何和你的老板和谐相处。”汉尼拔过分官方地说，但这只是变相地暗示着威尔 _更多_ 。

手指尖戳滑过敏感区时，威尔卷起自己的脚趾，他感觉太舒服了以至于闭上了眼睛，然而上位者并不喜欢这样，他拿出手指，把自己支撑起来，威尔不知道为什么停下了，他喘着气看向汉尼拔，等待他发号施令。

“翻身，”汉尼拔冷酷地命令，“把屁股撅起来。”

威尔在这时才感觉到了一丝恶意，但那很快消失不见了，他颤抖了一下，用手肘支起一边身子然后翻了个身，在汉尼拔的注视下这样做，即便他之前就有过经验，他也仍然觉得羞耻，他把脸压进鹅绒枕头里，用手臂遮住眼睛，尽可能缩进膝盖和腹部的距离，让穴口暴露在外界。

汉尼拔把他的拇指按了进去，另一只手给自己戴上安全套，威尔对他的唐突感到些许抗拒，但他很快反应过来，“尽管我很想，但是我不会让你怀孕的。”汉尼拔不知道出于什么目的说道。

不用照镜子威尔也知道自己面红耳赤，当他不知道自己说什么好时，汉尼拔把自己的阴茎压了进去，威尔因为疼痛小小的尖叫了一声，“请……请，温柔地……莱克特医生……”威尔捂住自己的嘴，他觉得自己快要不知道自己是谁了，他闭上了眼睛。

他感到如此沉重，就像夏夜里，他被死尸的手拽到海里，任他挣扎、任他漂浮在海的底部。月光穿过海浪在水面下闪烁着明灭。威尔闭上眼睛时他几乎可以想象到这些。悬浮，困倦，然后被汉尼拔抓住了头发，被迫睁眼。

“你应该记住的一点是，在我们今后的日子里，无论我是否能够看见你的脸，你不被允许闭上眼睛，”汉尼拔感受着威尔身体里的热度和挤压，随着威尔的呼吸变化，“我也不会给你使用遮眼的道具。”

“你只是想让我清醒着？”威尔谨慎地确认。

“是的，这是我想要的。”汉尼拔把手按在威尔的脖子上，让他保持着这个姿势无法动弹，再继续操干他的屁股，威尔默默承受着快感的折磨，他想要高潮，每次阴茎碾过敏感区时他都想要高潮，他知道自己多淫荡，否则，他也干不来每晚上在小巷子的那些活。

“哈啊———嗯，汉尼拔……请，我想要……”威尔的声音断断续续的，像演技很差的女演员不知道收音麦克风在哪里，但在信息素的影响下汉尼拔仍然觉得甜蜜。

威尔，迟早有一天，我的威尔。

_你会成为我的。_

轻柔的吻落在自己耳朵上，威尔在错乱的呼吸节奏里嗅到乌木的沉稳气息，他仿佛看到最黑暗的阴影笼罩在自己的眼前，从那里面汉尼拔温柔地抓住他，亲吻他。

湿润的柔软小洞紧紧吸吮着他，一想到威尔并不知道自己有多迷人，这种迟钝更让汉尼拔感到心满意足，他又重又稳地插进去，练习着去准确地揉过那块小小的敏感区，他越来越熟练也越来越快，当汉尼拔感觉到一阵足以让他高潮的内壁痉挛，咕哝着射了。

“我们第一次上床你就能用屁股高潮，威尔，我知道你做着下流的工作，但是我不知道你可以这么下流。”汉尼拔缓了一会才把阴茎抽出来，那个小口被折磨过后，磨红的嫩肉随着呼吸抽搐着，威尔一言不发地爬起，看了汉尼拔一眼就侧坐起身，既不像是想反驳，也不像是承认。

他下了床，看起来有点颠颠撞撞地走进浴室，关上门，汉尼拔听到花洒被打开，水流打在瓷砖上的声音、流进排水口的声音，虽然威尔绝不会像他这样，但从中汉尼拔感受到某种内心的平静。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到后半段满脑子杜肯爸爸（对不起。


End file.
